And the story goes
by iluvsnuffles
Summary: She wasn't the one who changed him. She wasn't his one true love. But he did change her. He changed her whole perspective on life.SiriusOC Marauders Era
1. Platform 9 34

* * *

Platform nine and three quarters was in complete chaos, as the new year was beginning. Students could be seen running about, looking for someplace to sit. Parents were anxiously waiting to see when their children would be safely on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Shouts of worried parents and forgetful students could be heard. Fauna Douglas was having trouble trying to be heard over the noise. She had arrived not ten minutes ago, looking for her best friend.

Fauna stood barely five feet tall, with hair as dark as the night. Her dark looks made her pretty, though not beautiful. Her nose was slightly sharp, but it didn't subtract from her looks. Her voluptuous figure made her look a bit strange around very thin English girls. She wasn't very shy, nor was she incredibly outgoing. All her life she had been average. Average grades, average looks. She wasn't the most popular at Hogwarts, but she wasn't an outcast either.

This summer had been the worst of her life. Her brother, an auror, had been killed fighting Lord Voldomort. Her mother and father were devastated. She was just getting used to the idea of being an only child.

Fauna had been wasting the past ten minutes searching for her best mate. Lily Evans was no where to be seen. The two had become friends in Lily's second year when Fauna was just a lonely first year. Lily had found her being bullied by none other than James Potter (thus tainting James in Lily's eyes forever).They were an interesting pair to say the least. Lily with her beautiful red hair and emerald eyes. She was leaner and taller than Fauna, which only added to their differences. Yet the two were very close. Though Fauna did wish that she was Lily's age. She was now entering her fourth year, and she only wished she could be in the same classes as her friend.

"Honestly Douglas, if that brain of yours wasn't screwed to your head, we'd have some problems." She heard a sarcastic voice next to her ear. Fauna whipped around only to be practically thrown to the ground. "Lily! Oh, Lily I've missed you!" The two friends hugged and laughed together.

"I sent you an owl just yesterday telling you to meet me at this very spot. Actually, I have to admit it was quite amusing watching you look for me. I was behind you the whole time." Fauna slapped Lily's arm playfully. "How was I supposed to know you meant right _here?_" Lily shook her head at her friends' silliness. Fauna was always lost in her own world. "Let's just go look for Cassandra. She said she'd get us a compartment."

Cassandra, Cassie, O'Connor was Hogwarts resident mean girl. She was taller than both Lily and Fauna, and had a look girls would kill for. Where Lily was delicately pretty, Cassie was fiercely beautiful. She almost looked like a lion, what with her blond hair and golden skin. She had the worst attitude; both girls still didn't know how they were friends with her. Yet Fauna loved her like a sister. Once Lily and her had broken thorough her mean exterior, they had found a very sophisticated, loyal, and wonderful friend. Cassie would lay down and die for her friends. That is after she beat the tar out of anything messing with them. Both Lily and Fauna knew this.

Lily and Fauna tried to make it through the chaos that was the Hogwarts Express. "So no signs of 'you know who'" Fauna didn't mean Voldomort. No, this was a different you know who. One even the kind and forgiving Lily Evans hated.

"That stupid prat? Please, don't even mention him." Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm just lucky he hasn't seen me yet. I don't what I would have done if he…" Lily's words were cut off by a very familiar voice.

"Talking about me Evans?" Came James Potters arrogant voice.

"I think she's finally coming around Prongs." This from Sirius Black. Hogwarts biggest heartbreaker. Also the most attractive boy at Hogwarts next to James Potter. And Fauna's crush. She could see Lily about ready to explode. "Please shove off Potter. For your own good." She pleaded. She knew Lily would tear him to shreds if she didn't intervene.

James looked at Fauna like he was seeing her for the first time. "Who're you?" Fauna blushed from pure embarrassment. Sirius laughed when he noticed this, which only added to Fauna's embarrassment. "Aw, look Prongs. You made her blush." He elbowed James suggestively. "Bet she likes you." James laughed along with Sirius, then turned towards Lily. "That's too bad, cause I only have eyes for my Lily flower."

Fauna had never felt so embarrassed in her whole life. Here was the guy she liked making fun of her. "Lily I'm going to go find Cassie." She mumbled, pushing past James and Sirius and running into someone. "Oh I'm sorry Remus." She blushed. Remus was part of the infamous marauders. He was also incredibly attractive. He smiled at Fauna, also blushing a little. "It's alright Fauna. If you're looking for Cassie, she just gave me an earful two compartments down." Fauna smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Prongs look here. Moony's found himself a girlfriend." Sirius laughed. Remus glared at them, before turning to Fauna. "Ignore them. They're just being prats." She smiled at him warmly. He was such a kind person. Nothing like his friends. "Thanks Remus." And with that, Fauna left to go find Cassie. She heard Lily yell before she heard a grunt and a fall. She felt Lily link her arm with hers. "Come on Fauna."

--------------------------------------------

"You bloody wankers wouldn't know a cute boy if he started stripping in front of you." Cassie huffed. She had just spent a half hour explaining her newest summer fling. Of course this was before Fauna and Lily had poked fun at her, saying she thought anything that had two legs was attractive.

"Actually I do. It's Lily here who can't see that the best looking boy in school is practically in love with her." Fauna laughed. Lily scoffed and threw some of her pumpkin pasty at Fauna.

"Oh please! Potter? That prat?" At Fauna's nod Lily shook her head. "Personally I think Peter Pettigrew is far more attractive." Fauna and Cassie stared blankly at Lily who blushed. "Maybe not. You don't have the best taste in men either Fauna." Fauna scoffed at this.

"Yeah if you don't think Sirius Black is attractive." Cassie and Lily rolled their eyes.

"You know, the way you go on about him, you might as well join that stupid fan club of his." Fauna's face wrinkled up in disgust. Half the population of Hogwarts found Sirius Black attractive. Cassie referred to these girls as the fan club.

"Oh piss off. Plus, I don't think Sirius is the best looking guy at Hogwarts anymore." Cassie and Lily looked at her in surprise. "Tell us!" They demanded. Fauna giggled softly.

"Well, I just realized that my chances with Black were zero. Remus Lupin however…" She broke off and laughed at the girls' amazed looks.

"Remus? But…it's just so random. I could see you with Malfoy more than I could see you with Remus." Cassie exclaimed. Fauna scowled at her. "Gee thanks Cass."

"I'm not trying to be mean. I just think Remus seems really quiet and innocent. And you well…" Cassie started laughing at the look on Fauna's face.

"Need I remind you that I'm the only one here who hasn't been kissed? Or even had a boyfriend?" Cassie laughed loudly while Lily blushed. Suddenly, the door to their compartment opened.

"Geese O'Conner, I could hear you from down the hall." Cassie turned to glare at the marauders.

"Fuck off Black." She responded glaring. He came in and put his arm around her. "Fraid I can't. You see I'm deeply in love with you O'Conner. You're the light of my life." He laughed.

"Aw Padfoot don't give the girl false hope." Came the voice of Angelica Crescent, She was the only female marauder, and sometimes she was worse than the boys. She was of average height. Blonde hair, blue eyes. She was very much a tomboy; being friends with boys all her life.

Fauna turned to glare at the girl who got to spend all her time with the marauders. "And who invited you?" Angelica didn't even so much as look at her. In fact Remus was the only one who noticed her. He came to sit next to her. She wasn't looking at him as he elbowed her softly.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother Fauna."

Fauna merely shrugged and looked away. "It's alright, thanks."

Remus cleared his throat before he continued. "Did you read that book I recommended?" He whispered. Fauna felt the hair on the back of her neck stick up. She turned to look at him, when she realized how close they were sitting. He knew she wanted to try out for the quidditch team this year, so at the end of last term, he had suggested a book that would help her understand the sport better. She nodded and smiled at him. "Yes, it was very good. It helped a lot." Remus grinned at her. He was very peculiar, she noted. He looked so much older than he was, yet at the same time he had such an innocence about him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm sure you'll be brilliant at tryouts this year."

"Who's trying out?" James asked Remus. Remus turned to look at James and smiled at Fauna gently. "Fauna. She's going to try out for the beater position." He said it almost proudly. James, Sirius, and Angelica looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Peter laughed along with them.

"Her? Try out for the beater position? She's puny!" Angelica laughed. She was one of the chasers on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Fauna got angry at her. For some reason, she had never liked the girl. Fauna thought she was too stuck up for her own good.

"Shove off Crescent. Who the hell asked for your opinion?" Fauna spat. Sirius and James started laughing in shock that she actually talked back to her. The smile on Angelicas face was wiped clean as she walked closer to Fauna. "Just who do you think you're talking to?" Fauna rose to her feet and looked up at the older girl.

"Sorry, I didn't make myself clear the first time?"

"You're not going to let her talk to you like that, are you Shadow?" Sirius challenged. Angelica glared down at Fauna before whispering menacingly. "You really want your arse kicked don't you?"

"The only one who's going to be getting an arse kicking around here is you, Crescent!" Cassie barked. Cassie knew Angelica would back down if she talked. Everyone knew not to challenge her. Angelica glared at Fauna once more, before turning to Cassie and laughing.

"I'm just having fun O'Conner. No need to get defensive." She laughed once more and turned to leave. "Come on boys. I've got a whole bunch of new pranks to show you." Sirius, James, and Peter followed her out. Well, after James tried to ask Lily out one more time, for which the answer was a definite 'shove off Potter'. Remus got up to leave, but turned to Fauna one last time. "I'm sorry about that. Shad…Angelica's a bit defensive sometimes." Fauna nodded her head, still flushed from her anger. Remus blushed a bit. "Yeah, um, see you around then." As soon as he left, Lily started cursing James.

"Stupid Potter. He still doesn't get it after the five hundredth time I've said no! Those marauders are such prats! Remus is the only decent one."

Cassie moved to sit next to Fauna "I'll take care of her if you want Fauna. That arse shouldn't be talking to you like that anyway." Fauna was tempted to accept Cassie's offer, but just shook her head. "It's alright. I think I can handle her." They calmed down a bit, before leaving to go change into their school uniforms. Soon, Hogwarts could be seen a little away. Oh yes, this year was definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Home at Last

**Hey everyone!! Well, didn't get as much feedback as I expected but thats alright. Oh and from now on it's going to be in Fauna's POV. I just needed to describe her in the first chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER-I wish I owned Harry Potter, but alas, it is all from the genius and beautiful mind of JK Rowling. Only Fauna and Cassie are mine.**

* * *

I could see my salvation coming ahead. My home. My smile was perhaps the largest from the group. I couldn't help it. Hogwarts was so wonderful; nothing could tarnish it for me. Yet.

I smiled as I approached the thestrals while Lily and Cassie were talking so energetically. I walked a little away from them, and took a piece of an apple out of my pocket. It was a bit brown, but the creature took it from my hand happily. I smiled and pet it. They calmed me somewhat. After I had seen my brother killed, I began to notice that the carriages weren't pulling themselves. I had asked one of my fellow fourth years, whom I knew had experienced loss, what they were. After all had been explained, I had found the creatures enchanting. If not, a bit sad.

"Fauna, what the hell are you doing over there?" I turned toward Cassie and smiled.

"Must you always use such foul language?" I asked doing my best impression of Lily, who was being pestered by Potter at this moment.

"NO! Now leave me alone!" She yelled at him getting into the carriage. James sighed and jumped onto the carriage. "Fine then, if you won't go out with me, I'm riding in the same carriage with you." Lily huffed and crossed her arms. Cassie and I rolled our eyes and got up onto the carriage.

"Just leave her alone Potter." I said. He looked at me strangely.

"Listen Douglas, I liked your brother which is why I'm not going to curse you into oblivion about now. But you're really starting to get on my nerves." I was about to get up and curse him myself, when the remaining marauders decided to join us. I smiled at the smallest one. "Hi Peter." He blushed and didn't look at me again. I always felt bad for him. He was like the marauders lackey. Only Remus seemed to treat him like a human. Which reminded me that he was now sitting right next to me.

"Hey Fauna. You excited about the new year? I heard they have a whole new section of old charms in the library." I smiled at him. One thing Remus and I shared in common was our desire for reading.

"Actually I want to really brush up my…" I was interrupted by Black and Crescent.

"Moony you can talk to your girlfriend later. We're almost to the castle."

"Yeah. And hey, if she's holding you back, I wouldn't mind cursing her." This was from Crescent. I glared at her. "Shut it Crescent. You couldn't curse anything with that ugly face of yours. People would already think they were cursed." Everyone in the carriage started laughing their heads off. Angelica looked angry. She stood up (which surprised everyone, considering she didn't fall from the moving carriage) and pointed her wand straight at my chest.

"Why you little…" Sirius stood up and grabbed her struggling form.

"Come on Shadow, she's not worth it. We still have to do the you know what." He said trying to convince her. I had taken out my own wand, and was being held back by Cassie.

Angelica seemed to calm down and glared one final time at me, whose wand was currently shooting sparks on it's own. James turned towards Lily and smiled a charming smile. "Well, my Lily flower, I must take my leave." And he proceeded to try and kiss her hand. Lily, looking disgusted, pulled her hand away and rolled her eyes. "You idiot, we're not at the school yet." Then, still smiling at her, James jumped off the carriage; followed by Sirius, Angelica, Remus, and finally a scared Peter. They disappeared within seconds.

"Stupid sods." Lily huffed. "And you know what? Remus should know better! He's a prefect for goodness sakes!"

I turned away from them, still angry out of my mind. Why if I had only been quicker, I would have broken Angelica in two! I crossed my arms and turned toward the school, wondering when I would get there."

----------------------------------------------

After the sorting of the first years, the speech from the headmaster (who directed all his rules towards the smiling and grinning marauders), and the famous glare of McGonagall (once again towards the marauders) the feast was to begin. However, just as food began to appear on the table, a screeching Filch ran in. Laughter soon began to fill the Great Hall, at the sight of what Filch was wearing. He was in a very short and very tight pink fluffy dress. The type of thing one would see the Weird Sisters wearing. Even Dumbledore seemed to be smiling a little. He ran towards the headmaster and pointed at the marauders.

"Filthy, rule-breaking, dishonorable children! Headmaster, headmaster, it was them I tell you! All them!" Just as Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, there were sparks of pink from the Slytherins. In seconds they were all wearing the same outfit Filch was donned in. The whole Hall seemed to be shaking at all the laughing everyone was doing. I grabbed my stomach from the pain of laughing so hard. I turned towards the marauders and saw them all laughing the hardest. Even the usually quiet Remus was having a laugh at the Slytherins expense. Dumbledore chuckled a bit, before waving his wand and restoring order to Hogwarts. The Slytherins were all glaring at the marauders, who just waved in response.

"Well Mr. Filch, as no one was hurt, I don't see any reason not to continue our feast. Dig in."

Lily began throwing food into her plate angrily. "They have no regard for rules! Horrible boys! That's what they are. Little boys!" Cassie rolled her eyes at Lily's anger. She turned toward me.

"Here we go again." I laughed as Cassie mouthed everything Lily mumbled, word for word. While Lily started berating Cassie for making fun of her, I couldn't help but look up and down the tables. Realizing I was staring at Sirius again, I blushed and turned away.

"Don't think I didn't see that." Came Cassie's scolding voice. She had always disapproved the little crush I had on Sirius. "Black's no good Faune." She always told me. She was also the only person, apart from my sister, to call me Faune.

"What? I wasn't doing anything." I said quietly, gathering food into my plate. Cassie rolled her eyes as she saw what I put on my plate.

"You were staring again. And for goodness sake Faune, it won't kill you to eat a bit more. How many times do I have to tell you? You have a perfectly normal figure."

"See! Normal. I don't want a normal figure. You can talk considering you and Lily have the bodies of goddesses." Lily and Cassie just shook their heads and continued eating. After the first feast of the school year, Lily and Remus stood up to lead the Gryffindor house to their common rooms. Cassie began being pestered by a couple of school boys trying to ask her out. I sighed wondering how Cassie did it. Good looking boys just throwing themselves at her feet, and she didn't want them. We got to the Common Room and I couldn't help but smile.

Gryffindor common room was full of laughing and smiling students, tired from the long journey here. The walls were decorated with banners of roaring lions and house cups. There was a large fireplace in front of a very comfy looking couch. Scattered around the room were many different chairs. Basically, home to me.

Lily walked over to Cassie and I after she instructed the younger students about where they were going to sleep. "I think….I'm going to go to bed. Classes begin tomorrow." Lily yawned. Cassie and I nodded in agreement. As we climbed the stairs, I turned around to glance the room, when I noticed Sirius Black staring at me very peculiarly. I raised my eyebrow but he didn't turn away. I turned around before I started jumping up and down like a little girl. I moved to the fourth year's dormitories and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

-----------------------------------------

"Transfiguration is not a game. It is a very important subject that must be taken seriously. This year I will…MR. BLACK! Would you stop that nonsense this instant! Unless of course you want to teach my class yourself." McGonagall snapped. Regulas Black stopped charming papers at Georgina Skye, a fourth year Ravenclaw. I rolled my eyes at his antics. He was nothing like his older brother. Of course he was handsome, though not as handsome as his brother, and he was charming. For a Slytherin. Yet there was something so evil about him. Sirius, I noticed, made people look up to him with respect. Regulas made people want to grab a hold of their wands and never let go.

I had woken up that day still smiling from the first look I had gotten from Sirius. Of course he could have been just thinking, but he still looked! I hadn't told Lily or Cassie, because they would have scolded me. Told me not to bring her hopes up. We had had a wonderful morning, well except for the constant disruptions from James Potter. Remus had sat next to me and begun a conversation with me about the new books the library had acquired. I hadn't looked at Sirius for the entire morning out of sheer embarrassment. Then the moment I dreaded had come. I wasn't completely terrible in my classes, but I didn't want to leave Lily and Cassie.

"Miss Douglas, would you mind repeating what I have just said?" McGonagall harped. I jumped a little and stopped my daydreaming.

"Uh… that Transfiguration is not a game?" Some of the students laughed, while McGonagall pursed her lips. "Perhaps you should start listening before you're awarded a detention." I nodded and sank a little lower in my seat. I heard someone sniggering two seats behind me.

"Mudblood lover," I heard Regulas Black whisper. I turned around and glared at him. "Disgusting, slimy snake," The smile was wiped off Regulas's face as I turned around grinning. The rest of the class period passed quite slowly; at least for me I was so busy doodling in my book (SB+IM), that I didn't notice class was over. Nor did I notice Regulas come over and stand over my shoulder.

"What's this? You're in love with my brother too?" He cackled. My heart almost stopped. I quickly closed my book and shoved it into my book bag. I angrily faced Regulas and glared. "First of all, that's none of your business. Second of all, hasn't your mother ever taught you not to look at stuff that isn't yours?" I smirked. "Oh wait; that old hag was probably too busy cursing muggleborns." Regulas grabbed my arm. When I tried to jerk away, he only pulled harder.

"Filthy bloodtraitor. You're as bad as mudblood!"

"And you're as bad as You-Know-Who!" I shot back. I pulled my arm free and walked quickly away. He had scared my with the look in his eyes. I was sure he was probably planning some attack on me soon. I found Cassie and Lily waiting outside of my classroom door.

"About time. We thought you were…Fauna what's wrong?" Cassie asked. I just shook my head. "Nothing. Please, let's just go to lunch." Cassie looked at Lily worriedly, but didn't press the matter. That's what I loved so much about her. She knew when to stop badgering.

----------------------------------

"Oh come on Evans, just one date!"

"Get away from me Potter."

"Not until you agree to go out with me. Hogsmeade trip is coming up. Just come with me."

"Shove off Potter! I won't go out with you!" And with that, Lily stood up from the Common Room and went upstairs. James looked at her retreating form sadly. I didn't feel the least bit sorry for him. He was always bothering Lily, and frankly I was sick of it. I wasn't exactly tired, so I decided to stay downstairs for a bit. Black, Potter, Remus, Peter, Crescent, and a few third year students were the remaining occupants of the Common Room. I turned my eyes back to the book I was reading, when suddenly it flew out of my hands. I glared angrily at Potter as he put his wand away.

"Alright Douglas, I'm going to make this quick and easy." James said "threateningly". I rolled my eyes. "Accio book," My book flew back into my hands easily. I smirked at James his eyes widened. Silly Potter. Should have thought of that ahead of time.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" I felt my book fall out of my hands, and my body freeze up. I looked with wide eyes at Angelica, who was busy smirking at me. "There James, now you can make her listen."

"YOU STUPID, DIRTY BIT…"

"_Silencio!" _I felt my mouth moving, but no words coming out. Sirius walked toward me smirking. "Now I can't have you cursing my friends can I?" I glared daggers at him and mouthed two words. Let me give you a hint. One has four letters, the other ends with you. Sirius shook his head at me disapprovingly. "Listen Douglas, it's not nice for you to be cursing us. Just hear us out, and you'll be on your way." I looked at Remus for help. He was conveniently looking away. Potter took my distraction as a sign to continue.

"Now that that's all settled, I'll explain why I kept you here. I need you to convince Evans to go out with me." At my incredulous look, he looked offended. He was offended? "What? It's not that impossible. Plus we couldn't go to O'Connor considering she'll kill me if I get near her." He looked hopefully at me. "You'll do it won't you?" I was still glaring when Sirius took off the Silencio charm.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU POTTER! I'M GONNA CUT OFF YOUR DI…" I felt my voice leave me again. I looked around and noticed every other student beside the marauders had left. Wonderful.

"Calm down Douglas and I promise this will end faster. Now will you do it?" Sirius asked me obviously amused. He came and held me down for some reason. What? Did he expect me to somehow brake free of this damn spell? Merlins beard….

Suddenly I felt my fingers begin to move again. Oh, they took the spell off. Black smells really good….AHH, now is not the time for my little crush to act up. I looked at Potter and nodded. It's not like I was going to do it. Angelica saw right through me.

"She's lying. We need something to bind her to the agreement. Any ideas Moony?" I saw Remus look at me briefly, before turning back to Angelica. Remus looked at me briefly, before turning back to her. "We could do it so if she lies, boils break out on her face." My mouth opened in shock. He was supposed to be my friend!

Angelica turned to me smiling. She left for a minute. Sirius was standing in front of me, looking at me strangely again. I started cursing him silently. He just laughed. "Shouldn't use words like Douglas," Angelica returned with a piece of paper in her hand. "Here, she has to sign this. It's charmed." I shook my head since it was the only thing I could move. Angelica rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand. I glared and cursed the whole time she forcefully signed my name. "Alright, that's it. Sirius, if you please." I felt Sirius hold my arms down again, and suddenly my voice and movement came back to me. "Fuck you Black! If any of you ever come near me again, I'll fucking kill you!" And with that I pushed Sirius away from me and bounded upstairs. So far, the new school year sucked.


	3. A Sirius Problem

Hey guys, I'd really like some reviews so if you would post at least one it'd make me reallllllllllllllllly happy!!

* * *

I woke up with the worst headache possible. I wondered why, until last nights events came back to me. I sat up in bed quickly, looking around. The girls in my dormitory were still sleeping, but I knew we'd have to wake up soon anyway. I quickly went and took a shower and dressed. Putting on my makeup was no easy task. I was still angry about last night, and my hands kept shaking. Stupid Potter! He thinks he can tell me what to do! But then I remembered the curse Remus had put on me. Remus, who I thought was my friend.

I made my way downstairs, and saw Lily already impatient. "Hello Lils," I said kissing her cheek. She smiled at me,

"Morning Fauna. Hope you slept well. Cassie kept me up the whole night!" Lily huffed. She still looked beautiful. Even if she didn't get enough sleep.

"Talking about me Evans?" Cassie said bounding down the stairs, sounding very Potter-like. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Don't you even talk to me Cassandra O'Conner! I couldn't go to sleep because of you!" Cassie just rolled her eyes, and then turned to me.

"She's just mad because I told her she was going to have Potter's babies sooner or later." Cassie laughed. As did I. I don't know how I was going to convince her to go out with him. They couldn't be more wrong for each other.

Lily was not amused. "Really Fauna I thought you would have more sense than her." I shrugged my shoulders and we made our way out of the Common Room.

"So, Hogsmeade trip is coming up. I'm going with Nathaniel Rowland." Cassie said. Cassie always had a date to Hogsmeade. So it would always be Lily and I together. Though Cassie would be with us later on. She'd leave the boy broken hearted then go with us to the Three Broomsticks. "What about you two?"

I turned to Lily in the middle of the corridor and grabbed her hand. "Lily Evans would you do me the honor of being my date to Hogsmeade oh beautiful one?" Lily started laughing along with Cassie. She nodded her head.

We happily made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast. "I'm starving." Cassie exclaimed.

"When are you not?" We laughed.

We were munching away at our food and conversing quietly. Cassie scared a first year who got too close to her food. "Bloody first years. Don't they understand they need to respect their elders?" She growled.

"And you're as elderly as they get O'Conner." I heard Sirius Black's voice say from our right. The Marauders took a seat across from us. Only Sirius took a seat next to me. Remus sat as far from me as possible. I got a bit nervous feeling Sirius next to me. He was so good looking and totally out of my league.

"Morning Douglas. Thought about what we said last night?" He asked with laughing eyes. He was making fun of me! I just nodded and turned around. I felt him sigh. "Really Douglas, shyness wont get you far."

"I'm not shy!" I said indignantly. I looked at his smirk, and realized he was just trying to provoke me. "You're mean." I stated. He looked surprised.

"I'm not mean. I'm gorgeous." I laughed a little.

"And conceited to boot. What a combination." He laughed a little. It sounded more like a bark.

"Look who's talking." Cassie said. "Don't believe her humble façade Black. She's as self absorbed as they get." I gasped/laughed.

"I am not self-absorbed." I shrugged my shoulders. "It's not my fault God made me beautiful." Sirius laughed as did Cassie. Ok so I had to admit I did think I was pretty. Not as pretty as Cassie and Lily, but I was still pretty. And I let them know every time.

Apparently I had completely forgotten that Sirius Black was the same person who held me down last night, and helped put a spell on me. No, now that he was here I was completely absorbed in his good looking-ness.

"Leave me alone Potter!" Lily hissed before getting up and leaving the hall.

"Oh no," Cassie breathed following Lily. I turned to Sirius and shrugged.

"Duty calls." I got up and was about to follow them, when I heard Remus calling me. "Fauna can I speak with you?" I turned and glared at him before trying to go find Lily.

"Fauna!" He called chasing me to the entrance of the Great Hall. "Fauna! Fauna wait, let me explain." I turned around angrily and crossed my arms.

"What?!" He looked at me sadly.

"Fauna I'm sorry about last night. The boys were just being stupid."

"As were you! I mean honestly Remus, you were my friend. How could put a charm on me. Why did you just stand there while I was practically manhandled by Sirius and Crescent?"

"Were? So we're not friends now?" He looked a little angry. But Remus was never angry.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? Remus you're a smart boy. Can you guess what I'm feeling toward you? I don't enjoy being held somewhere against my will."

"Fauna please, James is my friend. My best friend. You must understand." I just glared. He sighed. "What if I told you I took the charm off as soon you went upstairs?" I just looked at him.

"You did?" He nodded and smiled.

"You're my friend too Fauna. Did you think I'd want to see your face covered in boils?" He laughed a bit. I loosened up a bit and smiled.

"Thank you Remus." I said. "And I'm sorry too. You still are my friend Remus. I'm just a bit angry." Remus nodded. He looked a bit shy for a moment.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" I nodded. We walked side by side. I was always shy around boys. Especially when I was alone with one. Well, technically we weren't alone, but it still felt strange.

"So," Remus said clearing his throat. "Are you worried about your O.W.L.S next year?"

"That's a year away." I laughed. Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"Lily and I prepared for them when we were your age."

"Which is exactly why you two are prefects." I laughed. He just smiled. I stopped in front of my charms class and turned to Remus. "Thank you for walking me. Now hurry, you're going to be late. We wouldn't want smart little Remus to be late to class." He nodded and left.

------------------------------------

"Alright, this is how we're going to do things. Beaters over there. Seekers and Chasers over there. And Keepers to the right." James ordered. Today was quidditch tryouts and I was as excited as ever. Potter had decided to make the tryouts early in the morning before classes started. It had been a week since Remus had walked me to class, and we were so bombarded with classwork and essays, that I hardly had time to talk to him again. Lily was keeping Cassie and I as busy as ever, making us complete everything before it was due. Damn the girl.

I walked over to the beaters who were trying out. Sirius was supposed to instruct us on what to do. Lily and Cassie were up in the stands with Remus. Orinda, a friend of mine in my year, was also trying out for the beater position. We both listened quietly as Sirius began to speak.

"Try not get hit with a bludger." And with that he sat on his broom and flew up. I raised my eyebrows. What a strange boy.

After about five minutes, it was my turn to tryout. Orinda smiled at me. I was nervous beyond belief. I got onto my broom, a Silver Arrow, and flew up. I was mediocre when it came to flying. But I had wonderful upper body strength.

"Ready Douglas?" Sirius called. I nodded. I could see the Seekers, keepers, and chasers, trying out all over the quidditch pitch. I saw Sirius fly over to me. "Alright, I'm going to throw bludgers at you, and you have to try and deflect them. Understand?" I nodded. "Don't look so scared Douglas. You'll do fine." I nodded once again and held my bat tighter.

Sirius flew away from me. I couldn't see where he was. "Sirius?" I called. Suddenly, I could here something that sounded like a tea kettle behind me. I turned and quickly ducked as I saw a bludger come at me. "Don't duck Douglas. That'll take points off. Hit it."

I saw another headed at me, but this time I raised my bat and hit it with all my strength. It went away, but another came just as fast. I hit this one, barely making it. A few minutes later and I was done. I managed to hit eight out of ten bludgers. I let the other two past. But I thought I did brilliant.

Lily and Cassie came onto the field after tryouts were over. James was going to tell who got it. When he finally got to the beater position, I could feel Cassie gripping my hand tightly. I was completely nervous. "Alright, we only needed one position, so we chose…" I stopped breathing. "Fauna Douglas." I smiled in shock and happiness. Cassie and Lily began hugging me tightly. Sirius walked over to me. "Good job Douglas. Now follow me and I'll show you where you'll be changing and we'll get you quidditch robes."

I nodded and walked with Sirius. I felt even more uncomfortable around him than I had with Remus. He led me to the Gryffindor locker room. "You're going to change here. Actually I'd suggest you change before you come. Boys and girls change in the same room." My eyes widened as he laughed. The locker room was dark and musky, and smelled strangely of butterbeer. "Now as for your robes, I suggest you'll be needing a larger size than the other girls." I hugged my stomach embarrassingly. It wasn't fun to be called fat by the guy you liked. Sirius laughed a little. "I'm not saying you're large. I'm just saying you have rather, uh, large assets?" My mouth opened in shock. Sirius shook his head. "I'm just digging myself deeper aren't I?" I nodded my head glaring at him a little.

"Just give me my robes." I spit out. I had never been so embarrassed. He handed me a pair of quidditch robes. I turned to leave, but he stopped me. "Douglas, I didn't mean to insult you."

"Let's see you called me fat, then covered it up by saying I had large assets. Nope I'm not insulted at all!" I left the locker rooms blushing. Was it that noticeable that I had put on some weight lately?

---------------------------------------

"…and then he said I had large assets." I cried. I always had a problem with people calling me ugly or fat. It somehow always made me cry. Cassie was rubbing my back, looking livid. Lily was wiping my face with tissues.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to tear him limb from limb, just you wait Faune." I saw Cassie get up and walk downstairs. I was in the sixth year dorms. We heard yelling from downstairs. I turned red and puffy eyes toward Lily. She shrugged her shoulders. We made our way to the top of the stairs where we could hear Cassie.

"And further more, YOU wouldn't know a decent girl if she came and hit you in the face! If you speak another word to her Black, you can forget about having babies!"

"I told her I didn't mean it like that. And if she has such a problem with it, tell her to come tell me herself. What are you? Her protector?"

"She's my friend you stupid, egotistical prat!" And then Cassie came upstairs huffing and puffing. "Stupid Black." She mumbled. Well I guess you could imagine my feelings at this moment. I was embarrassed beyond belief. Now Sirius probably thought I was some sensitive little girl and I'd be kicked off the quidditch team for sure. Cassie was still fuming so I turned to go downstairs, completely forgetting that Sirius was downstairs. Yup, that's how smart I am. Can you sense the sarcasm?

"Hey listen Fauna, I'm going to go talk to her. You understand don't you? Cassie is always completely angry at things like this." I nodded my head and Lily hugged me before going to tend to Cassandra. I slowly walked down the stairs, and saw Remus sitting down on the large couch reading a book. I smiled and made my way over to him. Of course this was a mistake, as I did not notice Sirius sitting in the armchair next to him.

"Well look who finally decided to show her face. Where's your guard? She drowning puppies?" I turned and looked at a cynical looking Sirius.

"Shut up," I replied. Remus looked up from his book raising his eyebrows. I went to sit next to him.

"Hey, I'm not the one who started this Douglas. Next time you have a problem with me, don't send O'Conner barking." He glared at me. I thought if I was able to blush, I would have been at this moment. I liked Sirius. I liked him a lot. Like one of my biggest crushes. But he just wouldn't stop insulting me.

"You called me fat! What did you expect?" Sirius sighed.

"I didn't call you fat. I thought I told you that." I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Sounded like that to me." Sirius just looked at me, before getting up. Foolishly I thought he was going to sit next to me and reveal he's madly in love with me. I woke up from my daydream as I saw him sit next to Remus. Damn, situations like these were always better in my mind.

"Anyways Moony, I've got Hogsmeade all planned for you!" Sirius said grinning. "I got you a date." He said excitedly. Remus put down his book slowly and sighed.

"Tell me Sirius, why in my right mind would I let you set me up on a date? Your taste in girls is less than desirable." Remus calmly, without a trace of a smile on his face. I laughed a bit, before Sirius glared at me.

"No, because I'm a wonderful friend and both James and I have a date."

"I don't want one." Remus said picking up his book and continuing. "I'll just be with Wormtail."

"Wormy can't go. He's still in trouble because of the last time. And besides, there are plenty of girls who would die to go with you." Sirius grabbed Remus book. "You just have to open your eyes."

Remus glared and snatched the book back from Sirius. "Drop it Sirius." He went back to reading.

"Frustrating isn't he?" Sirius asked me. "Hey I had an idea. Why don't you take Douglas here. You two are friends aren't you?" I saw Remus blush a bit, and I sank down a little into the couch. Sirius could be so embarrassing.

"Sirius," Remus warned.

"Oh come on Moony. She's decent looking…"

"Hey!" He wasn't going to get away with just calling me decent looking. Honestly!

"Sirius stop!" Remus turned to me. "Don't listen to him. No doubt he's just trying to embarrass us." I smiled at Remus.

"But Remus, if you wanted to come with me…I mean, I'd go with you." Sirius smiled, but Remus just looked at me strangely.

"Alright it's settled. Remus you'll go with Douglas."

"Fauna you don't have to, really"

"Remus, you're going to be with me, Lily, and Cassie. I'm more like sentencing you to your death." I laughed. He just smiled.

Going to bed that night, I wished another marauder would be my date to Hogsmeade in three weeks. To bad for me, huh?

* * *

Review please 


	4. Oh those Black Brothers

Hello my lovelies. Well, hope you enjoy this next chapter. And yay for Hermione09Weasley for being my first reviewer!!! You get a cookie!!

Hermione09Weasley-Thanks for reading my story hun. I know Sirius is such a typical guy lol. I hope you like this chappie too!!

* * *

It had been three weeks since that awkward incident with Sirius, and things hadn't really improved. Well, he was sure not to call me fat, or comment on my 'assets'. However, today was the big Hogsmeade trip, and I was nervous as hell. Remus Lupin was practically going to be my date. Could it get more embarrassing than that?

Lily had found herself a little date with Amos Diggory. I had to almost wonder how James was taking this news. His 'love' going on a date with someone else.

So this left Remus and me to be alone for the whole day. Currently, I looked the way I was feeling. My hair had betrayed me today and was flying all over the place. Which was very strange considering it always looked really nice. Damn hair. I had been begging Cassie to help me out with it the whole day, but she was busy with her own makeup problems. I decided to go ask one of the girls in my own year, since Lily wasn't around. No doubt, she wanted to be as punctual as she could for her lovely date.

After about an hour of primping and strange bottles of potion (that incidentally made my hair look better than usual) I was ready to go. Cassie and I walked down together, but her date was already in the Great Hall, and mine…well I didn't really have a date did I? Remus and I were just friends.

Before entering the Common Room I took a deep breath and flattened down my shorts.. Since we were allowed to wear muggle clothing, I had decided to take full advantage of that. I was wearing yellow shorts that started high on my waist, and reached about mid thigh. My shirt was a white t-shirt that strangely accented my curves. I had to admit, I looked good.

I came down the stairs and saw all the marauders lazily lying down on the couch. Except Crescent; who knew where the little bitch was. They still hadn't noticed me, so I decided to clear my throat to get their attention. That didn't work either, so coughed rather loudly. They all turned to look at me. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. I hated when people looked at every inch of me. Felt like they were judging me. Sirius was the first to speak.

"Finally Douglas. It took you forever to come down here." I saw his eyes inch downward toward my legs and he smirked up at me. I had trouble breathing. Was I just checked out by Sirius Black? Bugger…

"My name's Fauna, and I thought you all had dates." I said with a raised eyebrow. Sirius' eyes kept wandering down, but I didn't really mind. Would you? I mean honestly, this _is_ Sirius Black.

"Alright then Faunny." I rolled my eyes at Sirius' nickname. Really, it was a horrible nickname. Made me sound like an old woman. James laughed and looked back at me as if to explain.

"We decided we couldn't leave old Moony here alone." He looked behind me. "Where's Evans?"

"She had a date." I said rather awkwardly. James looked completely crestfallen after hearing that. He stood up and pointed an accusatory finger at me.

"Weren't you supposed to try and get her with me?" I gasped in shock.

"Hey, I agreed to help you. I don't have complete control over Lily and her dates alright?" He glared a little at me. I had to laugh. He looked like a little boy who wasn't allowed to eat the cookie he wanted. It was quite funny. "James don't worry. It's just Amos Diggory. You know that prat only talks about himself." James looked even angrier.

"Blasted Amos. If he even touches Lily well…something bad will happen. Believe you me." I laughed a bit more. Sirius stood up and came next to me, and (this where I stop breathing) he put his arm around me. God, I could've just died. Of course if either Lily or Cassie saw me with the marauders I'd never hear the end of it.

"Now that you're ready, and we're ready, let's go." He steered me toward the Common Room entrance, and practically dragged me out of there. I had to laugh.

"Why are you so eager?" Sirius looked at me as if it was obvious.

"Zonko's gets full faster than any other shop." I laughed loudly. Gosh, I loved the marauders.

------------------**Three hours later**--------------------

I hate those fucking marauders! If I ever see one of them again I'll kill them! I guess you're wondering why I'm so angry, right? Well it all started when we first got to Hogsmeade. We had been having so much fun laughing and fooling around in almost every shop. Sirius had even called me cute when I had almost tripped. What a moment for him to compliment me right? Well, everything was going great. Until that damn Angelica entered the picture.

James had later told me that both she and Peter had had detention. But they had somehow snuck out and were with us less than an hour after we had gotten here. She had glared at me and almost jinxed me, when Remus stopped her. I guess I wasn't completely innocent either. I did try to hit her. I was only defending myself! That wasn't even the worst of it. They had begun to jinx my hair to start flying all over my face. And after I had gotten it so pretty too, those prats! Even Remus was laughing a little. Well, you could expect my reaction. I had gotten so angry, I stepped up to Sirius (who was the one doing the jinxing) and stepped on his foot with the bottom of my heel. He had begun hopping around in pain while I stomped away from them.

Well, that's certainly the last time I ever join the marauders on a Hogsmeade trip. I had gone to the Three Broomsticks looking for either Lily or Cassie, but they were nowhere in sight. So I had just decided to walk around. Which was a really bad idea, considering I hated being alone. I wasn't the most independent person. I hadn't even looked at where I was going. So when I looked up from my feet and realized that I was at the gates of the Shrieking Shack, well I was more than scared. I was positively terrified. I turned to leave, when I felt myself slam into someone. The person was taller than me, so I ended up hitting their chest.

"Oi, you want to give me some warning?" I shouted grabbing my spinning head.

"You're the one that slammed into me!" Uggh, I knew that voice. Black. Regulas not Sirius. Could things get any worse?

"Don't sneak up on people and maybe that won't happen. Bloody hell! Do you carry stones in your shirt?" My head was throbbing. Damn Blacks! Those brothers are going to be the end of me. Stupid Black just smirked at me.

"I'm just amazingly strong like that." I rolled my eyes at that. Regulas laughed. "What are you doing here anyway?" I was still rubbing my forehead as I replied.

"Those damn marauders they…wait, I should be asking you the same thing." I crossed my arms and looked at him pointedly. Was it just me, or was Regulas Black looking better and better?

"Curiosity?" I raised my eyebrow at that, not believing a word he was saying. He laughed charmingly (wow Regulas laughed charmingly. Didn't think it was possible for a Slytherin) and looked at me. "Fine, fine. I saw you coming here by yourself." I glared at him.

"And so you decided to come jinx me again?" Regulas rolled his eyes.

"As if I would bother by myself. That would take the fun out of it." I crossed my arms and glared…harder.

"Then why did you come?" He shrugged slightly.

"My idiot brother looked like he was bothering you."

"Yeah, well your idiot brother is a…an idiot!" Regulas chuckled softly.

"You're a strange girl, you know that?" When I didn't respond, he sighed and went closer to the gate. "What do you reckons in there?" I paused before going and standing next to him. This _is_ Regulas Black after all. He could be trying to ambush me for all I know.

"Ghosts? Goblins? I have no idea." I said softly. Regulas nodded slightly before turning to me. He was at least half a head taller than me, so I had to look up to meet his eyes. Sad thing was, I was wearing slightly heeled shoes too. I did notice his eyes trail a bit. "Regulas?" He looked back at me. "My eyes…yeah they're right here." I said pointing to them. Regulas started laughing, and before long, I joined him.

"Like I said, strange. I was only admiring your lovely shirt." He grinned. I glared playfully at him.

"Oh, I'm sure." He laughed slightly, before stepping closer to me.

"Do you like being strange?" Excuse me?

"Do you like being a prat?"

"Gryffindor,"

"Slytherin," My eyes widened as Regulas starting inching forward. Oh God, this was like one of those horrible nightmares life gives you. I suddenly thought how ironic this was. I wished for a Black, and I got the wrong one. Wonderful.

"Get away from her Black!" Whatever was just about to happen didn't as Lily and the rest of the marauders came out of nowhere. "Come here Fauna!" Lily said softly, thought still glaring at Regulas. I looked back at him and saw an evil look in his eye. I almost felt bad for him. He wasn't really doing anything.

"Lily, it's not what you think." I tried to explain. But of course, red-blooded Lily didn't want to hear it.

"Not what I think? He was just about to attack you!" My eyes widened as Sirius was standing next to her, pointing his wand at Regulas. He practically spat out his next words to him.

"Move away from her."

"Guys," I tried.

"I wasn't touching her! And what's it to you?" Regulas started.

"You're harming a Gryffindor that's what."

"Guys, listen." No one did.

"Oh like you weren't trying to jinx her?" Lily shot at him.

"My wands not even out, mud…"

"Guys!"

"Don't even say it!" James threatened at the same time as me.

"I can take care of myself Potter!"

"Guys!"

"You've got to be joking! He was about to call you a…a…well a you-know what!" Ok that's it. This was getting old.

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled. Everyone froze in their place and looked at me. Wow, talk about uncomfortable. Regulas was smiling at me slightly. I cleared my throat and turned to Lily and the marauders. "First of all, it's because of you prats I'm here in the first place!" I said glaring at Angelica, Sirius, and James. "Second of all, Regulas wasn't trying to jinx me or curse me or anything. We were just talking." I turned to Regulas and smiled slightly. "Sorry. They're bloody annoying I know."

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked incredulously. I turned to him with a sarcastic smile.

"No, you're Sirius." He glared at me as I turned back to Regulas.

"Would you mind walking me back to the castle?" Regulas was still smiling; looking surprised and shook his head. I nodded my head at the surprised faces of Lily and the marauders. Was I going to get it when this trip was over, or what?

Regulas came to my side and we quietly walked back to the castle. What a trip!


	5. Journal Exposed

Hello my lovely readers. Well this is my newest chappie and I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

Hermione09Weasley- Thanks for another encouraging review hun. Hope you like this chappie.

* * *

Regulas and I had been walking aimlessly toward Hogwarts for the past ten minutes. It was very strange for me to be walking with a Slytherin. A Black none the less. You see, I was one of those cliché Gryffindor's who hated, I mean HATED Slytherins. They were the most greasy gits of all. One more disgusting than the next. And yet here I was walking, nay enjoying a stroll with a one Regulas Black. Fourth year Slytherin. What the hell was I thinking? I had just walked away from Sirius Black. SIRIUS BLACK! The boy I had been fawning over since I could remember.

I know what you must be thinking right now. Oh, she's going to fall head over heels for Regulas. Well let me tell you something….I really hope that doesn't happen. I mean how my future husband (Sirius) would feel about me being in love with his brother. See, told you it was ridiculous.

"You could stop pinching yourself you know. You're beginning to look sick." Regulas' voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked down and stopped my self mutilation. Regulas looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Bad habit." I sighed. It was true. Ever since I was little, when I got too deep in my thoughts, I would subconsciously pinch myself. And you thought you were strange.

"Oh, well that makes sense now." Regulas said sarcastically, laughing at me. Told you Slytherins were evil.

"You know, it's not nice to laugh at people!" I glared and walked a little ahead of him, huffing and crossing my arms.

"I'm just kidding." He laughed (yet again) before catching up to me. We walked quietly for a few seconds before Regulas began to speak again.

"Why did you do that? Back there, why did you…"

"Protect you?" I laughed. Regulas guffawed.

"As if I need protecting from that blood-traitor brother of mine." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"When the bloody hell are you going to get over that damn pure blood thing of yours? You know, not all pure blooded families feel the same as you." Regulas looked at me incredulously.

"You can't just stand there and tell me it's alright for muggles to live freely but for wizards to live in hiding." He did have a point there. Regulas smirked at the look on my face. "See, you feel the same."

"No, I just don't think it's fair that we have to live in fear of being discovered. In case you haven't noticed, my best friend is a muggleborn thank you very much!" Regulas rolled his eyes.

"Who? That mudblood Potter's always chasing?" Immediately I grew angry and rounded on Regulas, pointing my wand at him.

"Say it again, and I'll curse you into oblivion." Regulas looked stunned for a moment, then he just looked plain mad. He stepped close to me, so that my wand was sticking in his chest.

"You and I both know that I could do much more harm than your little curses." I had to admit, I was scared. Do you have any idea how intimidating he looked? I mean, I'm not exactly tall next to Regulas, so I had to look up at him. He glared at me once more, before walking ahead. I was frozen in place.

"Are you coming or not?" He turned and asked me, completely fine. I looked at him for a moment before catching up with him. We walked quietly, before Regulas rolled his eyes again. "Don't tell me your scared now." He taunted. I glared at him.

"Of you? Don't make me laugh." He laughed at me. You know I was really getting sick of all the laughing he was doing at my expense. Slytherins…

---------------------------------

"Look it's the Slytherin lover." Angelica sneered.

"Don't get too close. She might tell her new friends." James responded.

So, I bet you're pretty confused. Well, after our little walk, Regulas had walked me until the third floor, before turning and going to his own dormitory. He said something about getting too close to the Gryffindor Common Room. Anyway, so I walked by myself, and had decided to catch up on some of my transfiguration lessons. I knew Lily was going to spend the rest of the night berating me, so I figured, why not get my work done early?

After about twenty minutes, all the Gryffindor's began to return. Along with Lily, Cassie, and the marauders. I tried to smile at Remus, but he just avoided my eyes. Even Lily and Cassie were ignoring me. That's when the words began.

I looked at Lily and Cassie, surprised. Here I was being berated for doing nothing, and they were just standing there, letting me take it.

"What's wrong Douglas?" Sirius said coming near me. "Your boyfriend not here to protect you? I would have thought you'd given him the password by now." I ignored them and continued on writing. I guess Sirius didn't like that since he grabbed my parchment. Along with the journal I had written 'I love Sirius Black' all over. I panicked and tried to get it back.

"Give it to me Black!" I shrieked. I barely noticed the crowd we were beginning to attract. Black just tossed it to James, who in turn tossed it to Angelica. At this point, I couldn't breathe anymore. I cursed loudly as she began opening my journal. I ran toward her, but Sirius grabbed me. I used to think that when Sirius Black grabbed me, I would feel all lovey dovey and warm inside. Instead, I just wanted to throttle him.

"No!" I began screaming and struggling in Sirius' grasp. This couldn't be happening. Angelica's face brightened up instantly as she read the contents of the journal.

"Padfoot you'll never believe this." She showed it to James and he started laughing as well. At this point, I was a complete mess. I was crying and had stopped struggling. What was the use? My life was going to be over after this.

Sirius finally let go of me and grabbed the journal from Remus, who looked red in the face. Sirius read it and looked down at me. He wasn't laughing, but I didn't care. I ran up the stairs to my dorm and closed the curtains around my bed. I had never been so humiliated in my entire life. I cried until I heard the door to my dorm open. Everything seemed so unrealistic. Almost like a dream. I fell asleep tired and sick to my stomach.

----------------------------------

The next morning was completely horrible. I had woken up earlier than usual, confused as to why my eyes were swollen. You ever have that feeling in the morning. You know, when you're happy and then all of a sudden the days events from before come back to you. Yeah, well that's what happened to me. I started crying again in the shower. When I was finished, I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy. I didn't know the spell to decrease it. Only Lily did. And at the moment, she and Cassie were the last people I wanted to talk to. They hadn't even stood up for me last night.

After changing, I made my way down the stairs, and intelligent me forgot that Lily always woke up early. She was downstairs with Cassie

"Fauna," Lily began. You know, they were good liars. They both looked pretty upset.

I walked past them angrily and slammed the portrait of the Fat Lady behind me.

"Oh my. Children have no respect." I heard the Fat Lady say. I could feel a fresh bout of tears come on, and I wiped my eyes until they were clear. I almost walked into the Great Hall, but decided against it, instead going to the lake.

I sat down in the dewy grass, and watched the Giant Squid splash water out with it's tentacle.

"Depressed isn't a very good look on you." I heard from behind me. I turned sharply and sighed when it was just Regulas. "Why so glum, chum?" He asked me laughing. I didn't respond, instead turning back to the Giant Squid. "Hmm, that always worked with Bella." Regulas said, referring to his psycho bitch of a cousin. He was quiet for a few minutes before sitting down next to me. "What's wrong?" He asked rather bluntly.

I didn't say anything, and Regulas stayed quiet until it was time to go to class. I was really grateful. I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk. We walked to class together, and on the way Regulas had me laughing so hard my sides hurt. He had taken to calling me a nasty Gryffindor slag (he was kidding), and I told him he was a greasy Slytherin. He had responded by asking rather indignantly if I was trying to say he looked like Snape.

After our first two classes, Regulas and I split up for lunch. I knew he didn't want anyone to know he was friends with a Gryffindor. Even though we _did_ walk to class together.

I entered the Great Hall, and was about to go by Lily and Cassie, but remembered last night. I was even more mortified to see Sirius calling me over. As if that wasn't bad enough, he had some Ravenclaw practically eating the side of his face. I guess this was his new pick of the week. I didn't stay long enough to see if she was pretty or not. I quickly ran out of the Great Hall. I'd certainly been doing a lot of running lately.

"Douglas, hey Douglas wait!" I heard Sirius shout. Oh great, the damn fool followed me out. I really don't need this right now. I didn't turn around, but him being bigger and stronger than I was, he caught up with me instantly. He turned me around, but I didn't look at his face. I was still too humiliated. "Hey didn't you hear me?"

"If you're here to make fun of me, I'll curse you!" I glared at him. Sirius smiled slightly, and raised his eyebrow.

"Make fun of you?" I scoffed.

"Don't act dumb. So what are you going to say?" I crossed my arms and waited. When he said nothing, I groaned and began to walk away. He grabbed my arm (once again) and pulled me back.

"Stop walking away!" He sighed when I glared at him. Stupid prat, thinking he can pull me around. "You're really annoying, you know that?"

"Ah, so the insulting begins."

"I'm not bloody insulting you!" He looked really frustrated, and I couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute! He glared at me. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" I nodded slightly. He smiled back. "Ok, now that I have you smiling, I need to talk to you." I groaned and put my hands over my eyes. What? I was embarrassed ok. Imagine the guy you fancy finds a book containing declarations of love to him.

"I don't care. Let's just forget it shall we?" I tried. Sirius shook his head. I turned toward the doors of the Great Hall. Everyone was still eating, so I knew there was no getting out of this.

"So," He began. "Well, are they true? I mean the things in that book?" I looked away and blushed. I heard Sirius begin to laugh. But not a mean. A laugh of accomplishment. Wait a minute. Had he liked me too? "I knew she would break down." What did that mean?

"Huh?"

"O'Conner. I knew she'd come to see my gorgeousness sooner or later." Wow was I confused or what.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius looked at me as if I had gone mad.

"O'Conner's journal. I didn't know why you were so protective of it until now. You're a good friend you know that?" He rubbed my head. "Alright, I guess I'll see you soon." I watched Sirius retreating back with the biggest look of shock and confusion on my face. What the hell had just happened?


	6. Daddy's Lap

I sat in the Common Room until dinner was over. I was confused beyond belief, and something told me Lily and Cassie had something to do with it.

"Oi Douglas." I looked up into the face of Sirius Black. He had a goofy smile on. "Took you long enough. Day dreaming about someone special." He pointed his fingers toward Remus.

My eyes widened. "What? No, of course not." Sirius merely smiled. I looked behind him and saw Cassie and Lily had already came in.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed as I pushed him out of the way.

"Cassie wait!" I exclaimed as I saw them about to go upstairs. They both turned and looked at me expectantly. They didn't look mad which was a good sign. I took a deep breath. "Can I talk to you two?"

"Of course," Lily said with a smile. Cassie didn't smile. It was expected. Cassie barely ever smiled. "Come upstairs."

I followed Lily and Cassie to their dormitory, not speaking the whole time. As I closed the door to the dormitory behind me, I made sure no one would hear us. I turned to face Cassie and Lily. "So I talked to Sirius today,"

"Really?" Lily asked looking nervously at Cassie.

I nodded. "Yes, and he said something quite interesting."

"And what was that?" Cassie asked casually, not looking me in the eye.

I put my hands on my hips, not believing it for a minute. "What did you two tell him?"

I saw Lily elbow Cassie. She shook her head. Lily sighed. "We felt bad for not saying anything yesterday." Lily looked at Cassie angrily. "Tell her!"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. Don't bite my head off Evans." She sighed and looked at me. "I recognized that notebook. And what was written in it." I looked away embarrassedly. "I knew I had to do something or your social life would be completely ruined. So I started yelling at Black and told him to give me my notebook back."

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. "You did what?!" I couldn't believe it. Now everything made sense.

"I couldn't just let Crescent and Black ruin your chances of getting with Remus."

I wanted to cry. Never had Cassie been more of a friend to me. "Cassie...I don't know what to say." I was at a loss for words.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't say anything. I know, I know. I'm the greatest friend in the entire universe, and Evans will never measure up to me."

Cassie laughed as Lily hit her playfully. "Yes well," Lily began laughing slightly. "I hope you can forgive us. We're really sorry Fauna. I tried to explain what happened to you in the morning but you left before I got the chance to."

I was shocked. "Me forgive you two? I should be kissing your feet right now for what you did."

Lily smiled at me. "So everything is alright between us?"

I nodded my head and walked over to Lily's bed. "Of course. Evans, just who do you take me for? O'Conner?"

Cassie gasped. "Excuse me Douglas, but I believe I just saved your arse."

I began laughing until I realized something. "Wait a minute. Cassie now the whole school thinks you fancy Sirius Black."

She merely shrugged. "So what? As if that's going to do anything for my reputation."

Lily began to talk to Cassie about some concert she went to over the summer. I looked at the two of them quietly. I sometimes wished I had Lily's kindness and Cassie's daring attitude.

"Oi Fauna get this. Lily went to see some muggle band called the cockroaches." Cassie laughed.

"They're called the Beatles. Cockroaches...honestly." Lily said rolling her eyes.

Cassie laughed a little. "Anyways, Andrew Davies from Ravenclaw is expecting me on the grounds. So I must be off." She said dramatically.

Lily sighed. "Cassie you're not allowed to be on the grounds after dark."

Cassie smiled at Lily sweetly. "That's where my good prefect friend Lily Evans comes in."

Lily shook her head. "You're evil."

"What about the other prefects Cass?" I asked.

She shrugged. "All think I'm in love with them. Really boys are so foolish these days." Cassie stood and held her hand out to Lily. "Ready to go Evans dear?"

Lily groaned and took her hand. I just looked on and laughed. We began to walk toward the Common Room.

"And what are your plans for tonight my lovely Douglas?" Cassie asked.

I shrugged. "I'll probably finish that potions essay I've been putting off."

We got to the Common Room, and big surprise. Who was left but the marauders. At least most of them. Peter was missing in action.

"Evans! My love, you've decided to grace me with your presence." James said rather happily. Poor guy. If he only knew the verbal lashing that would follow that sentence.

But Lily surprised everyone. "Remus we're going to be late for prefect duties." And that was it. No 'shut up Potter', or 'you stupid pig-headed boy'. Nothing.

Remus was speechless. "Ye...yes alright." He got up with a strange look on his face.

Lily turned to Cassie and I. "Finish your essay Fauna. And you," she said to Cassie, "you might as well come with me." She turned to the rest of the occupants in the room. "Black, Crescent." And with that, she left the room.

The room was quiet with stunned silence. Remus looked as if he wanted to say something, but just shook his head and walked out of the room.

"What was that?" Crescent asked.

"I have no idea but at least she's on my side." Cassie said with a smile on her face. She turned to me and patted my head. "I better leave before she changes her mind." She turned and left the room.

"Ok," Sirius said slowly. He turned to me. "Ahh, Douglas my friend. Come sit on daddy's lap." He winked patting his lap. I rolled my eyes and sat on the armchair next to the couch. Truth was...I actually WANTED to sit on his lap. Well, maybe not his lap. Next to him would have been just fine.

"Don't be such a prude Douglas. Other girls would die for Sirius Black to ask them something like that." Crescent sneered.

I glared at her. "Who asked you to bark?"

Angelica's eyes turned into slits. "Don't push me Douglas."

"Calm down Douglas. She was only joking." I had forgotten James was in the room until he spoke.

I turned to him in anger. "Shut up Potter! Shouldn't you be worshiping Lily?"

Potter glared at me. "You really want to be cursed don't you?"

Sirius was also glaring at me. "What's shoved up your bum?"

I stood up, glared at all three of them, and went back up stairs. I don't really know why I got so angry. It was just the way Crescent was looking at me with that arrogant attitude of hers. It always got to me. How could someone be such a horrid little monster, and yet have the most popular and gorgeous guys in school be friends with her.

"Easy," I said to myself. "They're horrid little monsters themselves." I rolled my eyes and got ready for bed.

--

It was about three in the morning when I awoke and realized I had left my potions essay in the common room.

"Damn, damn, damn.." I whispered to myself angry and annoyed. I was practically tripping over myself. I had had the scariest dream. Slughorn was torturing me with lectures as I walked into class and naked without my essay. That had been enough to wake me up from my 'delightful' dream.

"There you are." I said spotting my essay...under someones foot. I groaned and moved down the stairs toward said foot. I groaned again when I realized who's foot it was. "Remus," I spoke softly as I tried to push him awake. It was easier than I thought, considering he was an incredibly light sleeper.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Fauna what are you doing in the boys dorm?" He asked with a smile on his face, before jumping up and covering his chest. Which was fully clothed.

I smiled at him. "I'm sorry to inform you, you're not in the boys dorm."

He looked around confused before realizing where he was. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He looked so adorable. I had never seen Remus with ruffled hair and puffy eyes. He sort of reminded me of a blond Sirius. Sort of.

"How did I end up here?" He asked himself.

I shrugged my shoulders, still with the goofy smile on my face. He was just too cute. "It's a good thing I found you then."

Remus smiled at me sweetly. "Yes, it's a very good thing."

There was a silence for a few minutes, but it wasn't awkward. It was relaxing in a way.

"Well," Remus said quietly after a few minutes. "I better get to bad."

I jumped off the couch and nodded my head. "Yea, yes. It's late. And there's classes tomorrow."

He stood up and looked down at me. "Goodnight Fauna."

I smiled at him. "Goodnight Remus."

He smiled at me and turned to go up the stairs to his common room. Right before he dissapeared from sight, he turned back to me. He looked really nervous and was even shaking a little. "Um, Fauna," He began stuttering. "There's a ...um you see..."

"Yes Remus?" I asked edging him on. I had no idea what he was going to tell me.

He frowned. "Never mind." And before I had a chance to say anything, he dissapeared.

I frowned myself and went to finish my essay. That was certainly strange.

--

The next day I had woken with a headache and large bags under my eyes. I was thankful that Lily was a witch. She made my bags go away.

"It's a trick I learned over the summer. Of course I didn't get to practice it until school began, that's illegal obviously."

I rolled my eyes and thanked her. "I didn't ask for a speech Evans."

She punched me playfully in the arm. "Oh God, you're turning more and more into Cassie everyday. Now go to your dormitory and get ready for breakfast darling." She said shooing me out of the sixth years dorm.

That had been less than two hours ago and things still weren't better. After I had finished applying my makeup, I realized my headache just wasn't going away. Breakfast hadn't been all that better. Regulas kept trying to catch my eye and I hadn't seen Remus all day.

"Where's Remus?" I asked Sirius and James as they entered into the Great Hall.

Sirius rose his eyebrows. "Why the sudden interest in dear old moony?"

"Moony?" I asked annoyed. "Why must you call him by that ridiculous nickname. Remus is a very nice name."

Sirius laughed and elbowed James. "Here that Prongsy? Remus is a _nice name. Oh Remus how I love thou._" He made his voice high pitched and grabbed his heart.

I was utterly insulted. I did not sound like that! I glared at Sirius. Of course I couldn't say anything. It was so annoying that I always got tongue tied around him. Especially when he started making fun of me.

"Shove off Black." Lily said angrily. Leave it to Lily to come to my rescue.

"Lil, let's just go, I'm not feeling well anyway." I said getting up. Lily nodded her head and began to get up as well.

"Wait, Fauna come on don't be mad." Sirius said grabbing my hand.

My eyes widened and I looked down. It's insane what the touch of a hand does to someone. For me it was an almost confirmation that Sirius Black was definitely for me. Sirius looked at me with almost the same expression. Awe and awkwardness. He quickly let go and turned around rubbing the back of his head. I turned around feeling drunk and lightheaded. Feeling eyes on me, I turned to see Regulas Black glaring at me from the Slytherin table.

"What's wrong?" I mouthed at him, but he just glared at me some more and turned back to his food.

"Fauna," Lily said shaking me out of my stupor. "Come on let's go. I won't allow you to be late to class."

I nodded my head stupidly and followed Lily, until we had to split up. I had Potions first. Oh what a joy it would be to have Slughorn first thing in the morning.

Hello my lovelies!! I'm finally updating this story!! YAY!! Thank goodness. I know its been a while, and sorry to anyone who actually read it lol, but im going to try and update it more often and frequently. K thanks again!!

Disclaimer- Dont own anyone you recognize.

* * *


	7. Stolen Kisses and Avoiding misses

* * *

Wow oh Wow has it been a while or what??? Well sorry to anyone actually reading this but heres the newest update, not my best but hopefully it's a little good. Enjoy...I think :)

* * *

Two months had passed since the horrible journal incident. Lily and Cassie had begun to refer to it as the day Fauna Douglas almost committed social suicide. What great friends.

Anyway, Christmas was nearing, and being the fourth year that I was, I was now allowed to go to the infamous Hogwarts Christmas ball! Of course the excitement from the nearing ball couldn't make me forget about the fact that Regulas for some reason was no longer speaking to me. In fact, now that I think about it, neither Black brother was speaking to me. It was starting to get on my nerves. At least I was beginning to make some progress with Remus. Ah, who am I kidding, I was making A LOT of progress with the boy. After all, he was going to be my date to the ball.

Yes,yes, yes! The shy and incredibly smart marauder had asked me, ME, to be his date!

"Sickle for your thoughts," Speak of the devil.

I smiled at Remus who had just appeared at my side. "Oh nothing, just thinking about how to get out of my horrid date to the ball."

Remus sighed. "I know what you're talking about. Mines as ugly as they get."

I mock gasped. "Oh really," I said pinching his arm.

He laughed before putting on a serious face. "No really though, I need some advice. Should I dump her then or..."

"Remus Lupin!" I exclaimed laughing. I crossed my arms. "Fine,fine." I said walking ahead of him.

He pulled my arm to make me stop. "I'm just kidding." He laughed. "No ones date is going to be as pretty as mine." He said smiling shyly.

I bit my lip. My but the boy was wonderful to look at. "I'm glad you know!" I tapped his nose and went skipping off to class, leaving Remus laughing.

-------------------------------------------

"Settle down, settle down. Wilson get in your seat this instance!" McGonagall shouted at the now late boy. "Now, I've decided that for the holiday season we will be doing a themed project. Black if you move your wand another inch, you'll have detention until the day you graduate." The woman was amazing. Even with her back turned she could see everything that was going on. "We are going to be transfiguring porcupines into miniature Christmas trees." As the class groaned, McGonagall rolled her eyes. "I can see how excited you all must be. Now before we begin, pay close attention to these notes. Delicate handling must be...."

As she droned on and on, I began doodling into my notepad. Ugh, my quill was getting rather dull. Ah well, there was going to be a Hogesmeade trip this weekend, so I might as well buy some new supplies.

_PLUMP_

I looked down at the tiny troll that dropped itself onto my desk. I looked around but no one was paying any sort of attention to me. Ok, so this wasn't confusing. I sighed and opened the charmed note.

_**Haven't you noticed at all that I haven't been speaking to you?!**_

I rolled my eyes, before turning around to glare at Regulas Black, who was trying very hard not to look at me.

_Oh I've noticed all right! Now leave me alone!_

_  
_I turned around and threw the note at his head. Before I even had time to pick up my quill the note was back on my desk.

_**Don't you even want to know why I wasn't speaking to you?**_

_No!_

I charmed the note as a snake who nipped at anyone trying to open it. I smiled in satisfaction as I heard Regulas hiss in pain. I was shocked McGonagall wasn't noticing any of this.

_**Well I'll tell you anyway. It was because you were speaking to my blood traitor brother! And as if that wasn't bad enough, you held his hand!**_

What was he talking about? I never held Sirius'....oh. He he. That seemed to have slipped my mind.

_Oh grow up! You're acting like I spit on your mother or something. And it's not even that way with Sirius. He doesn't talk to me anymore either._

I saw Regulas look at the note in confusion, before it landed on my desk again.

_**Why the hell not? So I've just been mad at you for no reason?**_

_How should I know? And yes you bogey for brains, you've been mad for no reason whatsoever! Now leave me the hell alone!_

I was surprised I didn't get a note after that, but I couldn't find myself to really care. Who the hell did he think he was? Ignoring my for two months, then out of nowhere expects me to be sort-of-friends with him again! Well, Fauna Douglas would never...

"Douglas! Pay attention!"

I sighed as I nodded my head and tried to focus on what McGonagall was saying.

------------------------------------------

"Fauna, Fauna wait!"

I walked faster as Regulas trailed me after the bell. "Leave me alone Black!"

"Oh come on Douglas, you can't ignore me forever."

"Watch!" I shouted back at him. I felt myself frozen into place. I looked down and grimaced as something gooey was keeping my feet glued to the ground. "Ew!"

"Finally. Thanks for stopping." Regulas said now in front of me.

"Shove off Black!" I tried to pry my legs out of the bond, but to no avail.

"Not until I talk to you. Will you be a good little girl and keep that pretty mouth of yours shut?" I tried to curse him into oblivion, but no sound came out. Stupid sod used some sort of muting charm on me. He even had the gall to smile. "There now, that wasn't so hard was it." I mouthed something very horrible I wanted to do to him. He grimaced a bit. "Listen Fauna, as hard as it is for me to admit this," He took a deep breath. "Ivereallymissedyouandithinkyou'reahalfdecentgryffindor." He said it so fast I almost didn't understand him. He seemed proud of himself though. He scratched the back of his head before continuing. "Well then, now that that's out in the open..."

I felt my feet go free. I glared at him. "You couldn't have said all that without cursing me?"

He shrugged and grinned. "You wouldn't have listened." I rolled my eyes and began to walk past him. "So whaddya say Fauna?" He asked.

I breathed deep. I mean, he _was_ sorry. I think. "I'll think about it."

Regulas smiled. "Wonderful. Thanks bloodtraitor."

"Oh buzz off muggle." I shouted behind me. I laughed as I heard him say something about a low blow. Regulas Black. So not who I wanted to be friends with. But alas the boy had a way with words.

-------------------------------

"So I said to him that he had another thing coming if he thought he was going to get lucky at the ball." Cassie said with a huff.

It seemed Fredrick Donovan had thoughts other than dancing on his mind for the upcoming ball. "Honestly Cass, the way you look, I'd be more shocked if he didn't want to do anything." I said laughing.

Cassie smiled. "I guess you're right. Still! A girl has to draw the line somewhere."

I looked at Lily who had been quiet the entire time. I frowned and looked at Cassie, who just shrugged. "Uh, Lils?"

She looked up flustered. "Yes, what?"

Cassie and I exchanged another look. "Are you alright?"

Lily smiled half-heartedly. "Yes, yes of course I'm all right." We almost relaxed, until she began speaking again. "You know who's not all right? Adriana Bowler! I mean have you noticed the way she walks. I swear on all that is good one of her legs is shorter than the other."

I was speechless. Cassie on the other hand was trying very hard not to laugh. Trying and failing. "What's going on?"

"Oh my God Evans! I can't believe it. I really can't!"

"What? What can't you believe?" I asked confused.

Cassie couldn't contain herself as she told me. "James Potter just asked Adriana Bowler to the ball."

"Oh my goodness," I was speechless. I mean Lily, my Lily Evans...jealous? "No," I said laughing. "It can't be."

Lily glared at us. "Oh shove off."

"My God Fauna now she's cursing." Cassie said open mouthed.

"She must be dying with jealousy."

Lily huffed and crossed her arms. "Just because he's interested in that little worm of a girl doesn't mean I'm jealous!" She got up and left the hall angrily.

I couldn't help but continue to laugh. I mean it was inconceivable. Impossible. Lily Evans was falling for James Potter.

"Fauna," Cassie said interrupting my thoughts. "Be a dear and give this to Black."

I sobered at that. "What?"

"Sirius Black," She said standing up and handing me a letter. "go and give this to him will you? It's very important."

"Why can't you?" I whined.

"Because I have a date. Go along now." She said and just flounced out of the hall leaving me alone.

I stared at the evil letter in my hands. Oh this was bad, this was very bad. I took a deep breath and stood up slowly. I just had to do it fast. I smiled at Remus as I reached their side of the table.

"And so I says to him, mate, I says, I'm Sirius Black!" The whole table burst into hysterical laughter. I merely looked on in interest before patting his shoulder. He looked up before quickly looking away and mumbling something.

"Uh Sirius, Cassie wanted me to give you this." I said quietly handing him the letter. He nodded quickly and refused to look at me. "Well, uh, bye." As if that hadn't gone bad enough! Ugh, I felt like such an idiot. He probably thought I was some weirdo kid who had nothing better to do. I was mortified.

Oh well, hopefully the Hogesmeade would cheer me up.


	8. The Perfect Dress

* * *

Hello Loves!! Well, to anyone actually reading this story heres an extra long one for you! Oh and thanks to Hermione09Weasley for reviewing and still reading!!

* * *

The trip to Hogesmeade had turned out to be interesting to say the least. Let me start from the beginning.

Apparently my adorable dorm mates had decided to let me sleep in, causing me to almost miss going to Hogesmeade. And as if that wasn't bad enough, I was finally awaken by Lily's screeching voice.

"Fauna get out of this bed!"

I jumped up and looked around wildly. "What time is it?" I asked frantically jumping out of bed.

"Well, let's see," Cassie said sitting relaxed at the end of my bed. "you have exactly ten minutes before you miss your chance to go to Hogesmeade."

"WHAT?!" I screamed. Oh, I was so screwed. "I don't even have time to take a shower." I tripped over my shoe and fell flat on my face. Oh this was going to be such a wonderful day!

------------------------------

After quickly getting dressed and trying to somehow fix my hair and put on some makeup in two minutes, I made it downstairs where Remus stood waiting for me. I smiled at him before grimacing at how I must have looked. I was wearing tight white trousers with a black overcoat. Nothing horrible, but my hair was another story. After being unable to tame it, I was forced to tie it back into a tight bun. Basically, I looked like McGonagall. Oh joy.

"Fauna, you look very..."

"Strange I know." I said interrupting Remus.

He looked at me strangely. "Not exactly." He smiled at me. "You look very elegant."

I smiled at him. What was it with this guy? "Thank you Remus. You don't look half bad yourself."

He was about to say something, but Cassie interrupted him. "Alright lovebirds, let's get a move on before we're not allowed to go."

I rolled my eyes as Remus blushed. "Shut-up Cass." I smiled at Remus. "You ready to go?" He nodded his head and we were off. Well, at least until I noticed Lily wasn't with us. "Cass where's Lil?"

Cassie shrugged. "She said something about meeting up with Amos Diggory. I don't know what it is with her and that guy, but let me tell you something, she better get over this jealousy with Potter."

Remus' eyes widened. "Jealousy? Lily likes James?"

I shrugged. "That's what we're trying to figure out. Ever since he asked Adriana Bowler to the Christmas ball, she's been acting like a maniac."

"Cursing us every two seconds." Cassie said nodding her head. "Didn't Sirius read you the letter I wrote Remus?"

I turned to Cassie. "What letter?"

"No I never read any letter."

Cassie sighed. "I wrote that big git a letter explaining Lily's behavior these past few days. After all, I'm rooting for James over here."

I rolled my eyes. "Cassie when will you get it in your head that those two aren't more wrong for each other. I mean can you imagine their kids?" My point was made as we all shuttered.

"Still, Sirius should have told James, as strictly instructed in the letter. Didn't you give it to him Fauna?"

I blushed as I remembered the incident. "I gave it to him alright."

Remus cleared his throat. "Yes well, I'll tell James as soon as possible. Sirius and him can form a plan as soon as possible." Remus laughed.

"Well they better do it quick. Everyone leaves for Christmas holidays in three days."

Remus shook his head. "Not James and Sirius."

"Why?" I asked. Remus blushed and mumbled something. I took that as a sign not to press anything.

Cassie looked at him strangely. "So uh, Fauna how's quidditch practice?

I rolled my eyes. "What practice? Since I've been on the team we have not had one single practice. You know Remus, I thought James would be dying to beat the Slytherins."

Remus smiled. "He is." He sighed at my pointed stare. "You both know about," He cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "You-know-who?" Our eyes widened as we nodded our heads. Remus didn't continue for a minute as we reached the stage coaches and handed McGonagall our permission slips.

"Well come on let's go." Cassie said a little disgruntled.

We sat down as the carriage door was closed. I looked at Remus. "You can continue now Remus." I said quietly. I was almost scared to hear what he was going to say. I was always nervous when it came to talks about You-Know-Who. After my brother's death...

"Fauna? Fauna are you alright?" Cassie asked worriedly.

I nodded my head. "Yes, yes I'm good."

Remus looked at me for a second before continuing. "Well McGonagall's been talking about canceling quidditch."

My mouth dropped. "What? Why?"

"Apparently he's been getting stronger, and the whole school's afraid he's going to try and attack us. That's why all the games have been canceled. Dumbledore wanted to wait and see what would happen. If all is well, expect to be training by next month."

"On that happy note," Cassie said interrupting us. "we're here, and Fauna and I have to go find some dresses."

"Bye Remus," I said quickly being dragged by Cassie.

"I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks after you're done?" He shouted from the carriage.

"Alright!" I yelled. "Cassie stop pulling my arm, I can feel it breaking."

----------------------------------------------

"Fauna that's the tenth dress you've tried on, can you pick something?" Lily grumbled.

I crossed my arms and glared at her. "Let's not forget who came late."

Cassie laughed. "She's got you there Lil's."

Lily pouted. "It wasn't my fault." She mumbled.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Lil's, it's just," I looked down at the little pink number I had on. "I can't find anything that suits me."

Lily half-smiled. "I'm sure you'll find something Fauna."

I bit my lip. "I sure hope so." I let out a deep breath. This stupid dress was constricting my breathing. "I promised Remus I would meet him by now. Why don't you guys go on ahead."

"You sure?" Cassie asked, trying and failing miserably to hide her excitement.

"I'm sure."

Lily stood up with the beautiful green dress she had purchased. "Don't be too long."

"I won't." I waved to them as they left the store. Now all that was left was to find a dress. I looked at the pile laying on the floor. There was the too puffy dress; the puke green dress; the dress that made me look like a troll;and...what's this? A dress I hadn't seen was laying on the floor next to my pile of rejects. I bent down and picked up the beautiful thing. It was gold and looked a bit medieval to me. With a very modest neckline, and yellow jewels all over, it cascaded down and ended in layer and layer of fabric. I quickly changed and put it on. The fabric felt like silk and was charmed to move with my body (to avoid any accidents). It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And I had to get it.

---------------------------------------------

Leaving the store with my dress I smiled in satisfaction. Finally, something that I had liked. All that was left was to go to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Remus.

"Oi Douglas," I looked around searching for whoever had called me. I groaned as I saw it was Angelica Crescent.

"What do you want?" I said glaring at her.

She glared right back. "Listen you little fourth year, your friends aren't around to save you, I'd watch what you were saying." I rolled my eyes as she continued. "Remus asked me to tell you he's going back early."

I looked at her sceptically."Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "If he wanted you to know he would have told me to tell you." She sighed. "Try not to get in my way Douglas," She said walking away.

"Well that was certainly random." I jumped at the sudden nearness of the voice.

I glared at Regulas as I held my heart. "What do you want?"

He grinned at me. "Nothing my cowardly Gryffindor. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." I ignored his raised eyebrow, as I walked away. Ugh, I hate Slytherins. Their such gits.

"Where are you going?" Regulas asked not missing a beat.

"Three Broomstick's now leave me alone."

"Wait Fauna," He said grabbing my hand. I looked down at it and he quickly let go. "Uh, follow me?"

I sighed. Ah, what the hell. I followed Regulas to the Shrieking Shack where we stood quietly for a few minutes. "Well?" I said, my eyebrow raised expectantly. Regulas looked like he was having some battle with his brain. "Are you alright?" I asked slowly. He was so strange.

Regulas didn't say anything as he grabbed my face and kissed me. He FREAKING kissed me! I didn't know what to do. I was shocked of course. And mad! I mean he practically stole my first kiss! The git. I quickly pushed him off. "What the HELL are you doing?" I yelled.

"I uh," His eyes widened as he realized what he'd done. "I have to go."

I was dumbfounded as I stared at his retreating form. Why did these things always happen to me? I mean once in a while randomness was alright, but all the time?!

"Why do I always find you with that git?" I jumped as I turned around.

Damn it! Not on my bad day! Ugh, stupid Sirius Black. "I don't know." I said still utterly confused with a side of panic. "What are you doing here?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Well I was just about to curse my dear brother, but you seemed to handle yourself pretty well."

I took a deep breath. "You saw that?"

Sirius nodded. "Calm down Douglas. All Slytherins are like that." He said with a knowing look. "If you want I can go find him and..."

"No!" I said quickly. "No, it's fine."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks." It was quiet for a few minutes. "So um,"

"Let's head back to the castle."

My eyes widened. Alright, breathe Fauna breathe. I mean it's just THE hottest guy in all of Hogwarts, and he just wants you to walk with him! "Sure," I squeaked.

"We've missed the carriages, but I know of another way we can go. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

I quickly nodded my head. "I promise," I whispered.

Sirius smiled at me. "You know, you can relax with me Douglas."

I rolled my eyes. "I am relaxed."

Sirius laughed. "Can I ask you a question?" I nodded my head. "Why are you always around my brother?"

I shrugged. "He's a decent guy, excusing what happened just now. He's nice to talk to."

Sirius looked at me strangely. "I've never heard that about my brother."

"You'd be surprised." We walked quietly for a few minutes, as I remembered something. "Did you read the letter I gave you?" I asked.

He looked confused for a second. "Letter? Oh...OH, that's what I forgot." He shook his head and took something out of his pocket. "I knew I forgot something." He shrugged. "What's in it?"

I cleared my throat. Oh boy did he look good or what? "Um, just some things to help James."He nodded his head. I noticed we weren't walking near the school. "Where are we going?"

He grinned at me and I think my heart just stopped. "That's a secret. First let's go to the Three Broomsticks. I fancy myself some butterbeer."

I nodded my head numbly. Ok, Fauna, you can handle this. Just act cool. "Sure, whatever." He looked at me weird. Wonderful.

We entered the Three Broomsticks, and to my horror/joy, there was hardly anyone in it. "Hello Rosie," Sirius called to Madame Rosmerta.

The pretty woman (who had enough cleavage to make my well endowed self jealous) turned and smiled at us. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Sirius laughed. "I've missed ya too Rose."

Madame Rosmerta laughed. "Sirius Black what are ya still doin' here? Shouldn't ya be back in school?"

Sirius pointed at me. "Had some trouble."

I rolled my eyes and blushed. Gee, he sure had a way with words. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"Fauna Douglas is that you?" I nodded my head. She smiled in return. "You've sure grown since I've last seen you. So sorry to hear about your brother dear. He was one of my best customers."

I nodded my head and frowned. "I'm going to go sit down." I told Sirius before walking away.

After a few minutes he came back with two butterbeers. He looked at me strangely. "You alright?"

I nodded my head and took the drink. "Thanks."

Sirius glared at me. "You're not alright. Talk."

I rolled my eyes at his command. "There's nothing to say."

He sighed. "Listen Fauna, I get it,"

"No you don't." I said incredulously. "You sit there and talk about your brother like you wouldn't care if he died." I couldn't control myself. "You don't what it's like. Losing someone that close to you." I took a deep breath before I started crying.

Sirius was quiet for a moment. "You know," He said quietly. "Your brother was one of the nicest people I had ever met. And funny as hell." I smiled. "I used to look up to him in my first year. Coolest seventh year. Evan used to walk around scaring Peeves."

I laughed. "My God, but till this day that ghost doesn't mess with me."

Sirius laughed before sobering up. "How did it happen?"

I stopped smiling. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sirius nodded and that ended the conversation. "So, you and Remus going to the ball?" I nodded my head and took a sip. Which would have been alright, if I hadn't sobbed right after. Sirius' eyes widened. "Oh jeez, Fauna I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It's not...it's not your fault." I said wiping my face and taking quick breaths. Talk about hell huh?

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's alright," I hiccuped. I took another deep breath before relaxing. "I'm ok." I looked at my hand which was now covered in black. I groaned. "My makeup's all over my face isn't it?"

Sirius smiled and reached over with a napkin. When he tried to touch same thing as last time happened. I had that weird feeling again that Sirius and I were just meant to be, cheesy as that sounds. Sirius pulled back his hand and glared at me. "All right, what the hell have you done?"

"What?" I asked confused.

He glared at me. "Don't play stupid I know you did something. Some spell or something. Every time I touch you," He shook his head. "Just tell me now and take off whatever it is you've put on me."

I glared at him. "I haven't done anything you cad!" I stood up angrily.

He stood as well. "Don't lie to me Douglas. What? Did you use some sort of weird love potion that backfired? Think I'd want to be with you?"

My mouth dropped. Wow, hot guys sure were assholes. "Listen here you arrogant prick, I haven't done anything." I grabbed my coat and started walking out angrily. "And oh yeah," I said from the door. "if I had put a spell on you, it _wouldn't _have backfired!"

-----------------------------------------

God what was with these damn Black brothers. They thought they could whatever they wanted and insult whomever.

"Exactly how are you going to get to school without me?"

I groaned and turned around arms crossed. "Don't worry about me!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Follow me."

I thought about slapping him and just walking away, but this _was_ Sirius Black. So I followed him to Honeydukes. "What are we doing here?"

Sirius put his finger to his lips in a silencing gesture. "Sh, we have to be extremely quiet." I looked around at the practically empty store. Sirius sighed. "Alright, put this on." He got out some cloak from his book bag and put it around us.

I was shocked. "Oh my goodness, this is an invisibility cloak isn't it?"

Sirius nodded his head. "Now be quiet."

"But there's only a few in existence."

"Yes I know, now shut-up."

I glared at him. "Fine!" I whispered harshly. We walked quietly around Honeydukes quietly. Of course being in such close proximity to the hottest guy in Hogwarts was making it hard to breath.

We stopped in the cellar of Honeydukes and Sirius took the cloak off us. He looked around before he started looking for something on the floor. My eyes widened as I saw the floor open up to reveal a trapped door. "Alright," He whispered. "I'll jump down and when you're ready just jump and I'll catch you."

Jump? "What?! No! Sirius!"

He ignored me and jumped anyway. "Tell me when you're ready."

I looked down at the hole. It was a long way down. "I'm not sure."

"I'll catch you Douglas, just hurry." I sighed. Oh well, might as well die in Sirius Black's arms. I took a deep breath before jumping. "You can open your eyes now Fauna."

I realized I'd stopped breathing before opening my eyes. Sirius was looking at me with a smirk. And he was HOLDING me! "Um, thanks?"

"No problem." He grinned before setting me down.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around the dirt ridden tunnel we were now in.

"Well, we're on our way to Hogwarts. Just don't tell anyone about this. Especially Evans."

"I won't. Promise." I whispered. This place was creepy. I screamed as something ran across my foot. "Ew, gross, gross!"

"What?" Sirius said panicked.

"A bug!" I screamed. What? It was scary.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Give me your hand." My eyes widened. Oh thank you God. I quickly gave him my hand. "_Lumos_," The tip of Sirius' wand was now guiding us through the dark tunnel.

Oh if I died right now I'd die happy and satisfied.

"Keep up Douglas."

Stupid Black.


	9. The Ball

* * *

Hello loves! I LOVED this chappie (even if it is a bit soap opera-ish). Hope you like it too! Oh and the first chapter was changed a bit. Just some stuff like how Lily and Fauna met. Hope you like this one! Please if you can, review. I need to know if this story sucks or not lol. :)

* * *

Finally it was the day of the ball. All classes had been canceled due to it, and everyone was in a jolly mood.

"I hate dances." Everyone, that is, except Lily Evans.

"Still sore about James?" Cassie asked smiling.

"No!" Lily grumbled. It wasn't like her at all. She was moping around all the time. She even snapped at a first year the other day.

I hadn't told Lily and Cassie what had happened with Sirius and I. I had made a promise not to tell anyone and I had intended to keep it.

"Mail!" Someone shouted. Flocks of owls flooded the Great Hall. My own, Puck, landed in front of me.

"Hello Pucky!" I said petting him gently. He closed his eyes in response, before sticking his foot out. I grabbed the envelope attached to it and he flew away.

"Got some mail Fauna?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's from my mother." Inside was a parchment and a little box. I unrolled the parchment and read.

_My dearest Fauna,_

_I write this letter with a heavy heart for I miss you more than ever._

_You father tells me I'm overreacting, but I cannot help it. I fear this_

_war is getting more dangerous as days go by. You-Know-Who is getting _

_stronger and stronger. We still think about your brother every minute of_

_our lives. Which is why I'm asking you to stay at school for the Christmas_

_holidays. Please Fauna, I know you must be frightened and confused, but_

_it will help my conscience if I know you are safe away at Hogwarts. _

_-Missing you terribly, _

_Your mother._

_P.S. I heard about the ball. I have enclosed a pearl necklace I wore to my first ball. I hope you like it._

I frowned at the letter. So things were really getting worse. My mother had never asked me to not come home.

"Oh Fauna, that's beautiful. You must wear it tonight!" Lily gushed, her sour mood behind.

I looked down at the Pearl necklace in my hand and smiled. "Yeah it really is isn't it?" I decided I'd tell my friends about not leaving later. No reason to ruin the wonderful mood they were in (well at least Cassie was in).

------------------------------

I sighed as I re-did my makeup for what seemed like the hundredth time. Nothing seemed to work, I just kept ending up looking like a clown. My hair was another story. I had put it up in a sort of messy ponytail, with curls all around. My fringe was also pulled back and away from my eyes, in what I hoped was a glamorous way.

After another half hour I was finally finished with my face. Now it was time for the dress. I stepped into the silky fabric and smiled. It felt so nice and cool. And when I looked in the mirror, well, I was certainly shocked. I looked...beautiful. I really did. And I mean that in the most non-conceited way possible.

A knock on my dorm door made me jump. "Fauna, it's Lily. Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said clasping on my mothers necklace. I opened the door and was in awe of my beautiful friends. Lily's hair was cascading down her back in fiery curls, and her dress brought out her beautiful green eyes magnificently.

"Where's your mask?" Cassie asked. She had gone with a bun and fur shawl with her pink dress.

"Mask?" I asked confused.

"Oh dear God, tell me you knew this was a Masquerade ball." Cassie said frustrated.

"What? No one told me about..."

Lily sighed. "Fauna the first ball of the year is always a Masquerade Ball." She held out her wand. "_Accio mask_." A black mask flew into Lily's awaiting hands. "Here," She said handing it to me. "this was the mask I wore last year. It'll work."

"Thanks," I said wide eyed.

"Don't be so nervous Fauna." Cassie said laughing.

I sighed. "I can't help it." I put on Lily's mask. "What if Remus regrets asking me."

"Ugh," Cassie groaned. "Come on Juliet let's go."

We walked down the stairs and I almost died when Remus' mouth dropped. "Which ones my date?" He asked smiling wide.

"This one," Cassie said, pointing at my head. "Where are your friends Remus?"

"They're meeting their dates." He said his eyes on me.

I smiled and walked to Remus. "Hi Rem."

"You look beautiful Fauna."

"Ha, ha." I said laughing.

"No, really. You do." He said smiling. "Ready to go?" I nodded and we were off.

------------------------------------------

As we entered the Great Hall I was shocked. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. There was huge chandeliers hanging down from the ceiling(that now showed the stars). There were dozens of tables spread out decorated with the finest gold utensils I had ever seen. In the middle was a bouquet of red and white roses. There were banners hanging around the hall representing the four houses. All in all, it was a beautiful sight.

"Wow," I said in awe.

"Nice isn't it?" Remus asked smiling. "You know I'm really glad you came with me Fauna."

I looked up at him. "I'm really glad too. I really like you Remus."

He blushed and I laughed. "I like you too." And with that, Remus Lupin did something I didn't think he had it in him to do. He leaned in and kissed me. Nothing passionate, but sweet none the less. We smiled at each other and blushed like mad. I would have never imagined Remus Lupin kissing me. This must be what bliss felt like. "Fauna I'm going to go get us a table and find James and Sirius. You mind waiting here?"

I smiled. "No problem Remus." He squeezed my hand before slipping his own mask on and disappearing. I looked around but couldn't recognize anyone with the masks. It was crazy, but exciting not knowing who was who.

"Well hello there."

I froze. I knew that voice. I turned around slowly and was faced with none other than Sirius Black. Well his mask pretty much hid his face, but I KNEW his voice. "Hi," I said confused.

"Now for all the world of me, I can't seem to understand how I've overlooked a beauty like you."

O...k. This was weird. "You can't?"

Sirius grabbed my hand and kissed it. HE KISSED MY HAND! "Nope. I seem to be losing my touch."

The way he looked at me.... Oh come on! Really? The big jerk didn't know who I was! I snatched my hand away. "Listen Sirius, I'm..." Wait a minute. What was I doing? This was Sirius Black. The boy I had pined for since my first year. And here was my chance to do a little flirting. "Uh, I'm very enchanted to meet you." Very enchanted to meet you?! Wow someone avada kedavra me.

Sirius smirked and pulled me close. "Care to dance?" Before I had time to answer, he pulled me onto the huge dance floor. The band was currently playing a waltz.

"I don't know how to waltz." I said in a panic.

"It's easy," Sirius said over the music. "just follow me."

And so we began to waltz. It was awkward at first. I kept stepping on his feet, but soon we had a steady flow and rhythm. We were even laughing together.

"Don't you have a date?" I asked Sirius who twirled me around the room.

"Who? Angelica? She's just a friend." I smiled in satisfaction. Ha! Take that Crescent. "And what about you? Where's your date?"

"Uh, mine?" I asked unsure of what to say. I mumbled something incoherent and quickly avoided the topic.

"So tell me, how have I not seen you before."

I laughed nervously. "Oh you've seen me before."

Sirius shook his head with a grin. "I never forget a face. And I've certainly never seen yours."

I laughed. "You haven't even seen my face."

Sirius grinned and stopped dancing. "So let me." He said reaching for my mask.

I panicked. Shoot! He was going to find out who I was and laugh at my face. "Uh, no," I said pushing him away slightly.

"What? Why?"

Oh my God. What was I doing. If Remus saw me..."I have to go." I said quickly and walked away looking for my date. I didn't have to look far because he was standing behind us looking crushed. "Remus," I said weakly.

"Moony mate. Where's Douglas? Left you for some prick?" Sirius said laughing slightly.

"Something like that." Remus mumbled.

I took off my mask. Sirius' eyes widened. "Douglas?! It was you? Hey Moony I had no idea."

Remus took off his mask and started walking away."Remus!" I said chasing him. "Remus wait! Please!"

He turned sharply. "Why? So you could rub this in my face? Or maybe you can tell me how much you like me and go snog James."

"No Remus, I'm sorry."

He laughed. "I was an idiot. You're a little fourth year. What am I doing talking to some pathetic little girl."

That one hurt. "Remus please, this isn't you." He was so nice. And now... he was no better than Sirius.

"Did you think we were a package deal. Two marauders?" He glared at me. "Thanks for the unforgettable night Fauna." He threw his mask at my feet. I started crying. "Say hi to Sirius for me." And with that, he left.

"Remus!" I shouted after him crying. I felt like scum. No, lower than scum. "I'm sorry!" I shouted near sobs. I slid down the wall outside the Great Hall and just cried for a few minutes. What a great night this was turning out.

"You talk to mudbloods and go out with half breeds, but you don't talk to me." I looked up and saw Regulas looking down at me.

I stood up slowly, wiping my face slightly. "Not now Regulas."

He grabbed my arm. "You can't tell me what to do mudblood lover."

His breath was disgusting. I pulled my arm away. "Are you drunk? Never mind, leave me alone." I turned to leave.

"I'm not done with you!"

Suddenly I felt myself slam into the wall across from me, thrown by an invisible force. "Ahh!" I screamed in pain. The air was knocked out of me and I could have sworn I heard something crack.

"I liked you Fauna, but you do nothing but run around with my brother and his idiotic friends."

"Regulas please," I sobbed. He looked insane. He was drunk, which had to alter his state of mind.

"I didn't want to hurt you Fauna." He tried to touch me, but was thrown back.

"Get the fuck away from her, you sick freak!" Someone roared. My vision was blurred a bit.

"Oh God my back," I sobbed. It felt like something was stabbing me.

"Get up Douglas."

"I can't." I cried harder. I felt the person crouch down and I realized it was Sirius.

"What's bothering you?"

"My back," I sobbed.

He nodded his head and gently touched it. "Nothings broken. Still, Madame Pomfrey..."

"No!" I said sharply. "I don't need to see the nurse. Please Sirius."

He sighed. "Alright. But I'm going to need to lift you okay?"

I nodded my head, and felt myself being carried away. I was delirious with pain but I had enough sense to realize we weren't heading to the common room.

"Sirius!" I looked up and saw Angelica running toward us. "What happened?"

"Regulas." Sirius growled. "I'm going to take her to the Room of Requirements. Get me some firewhisky will you?"

Angelica nodded her head. "You okay Douglas?" She patted my hand awkwardly.

"Don't tell anyone what happened. Except the marauders."

------------------------------------

"I'm sorry I tricked you Sirius." I said drunkinly.

He nodded his head. "How's your back?"

"Feel's better after that juice you gave me." I was lying down in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. I reached for the almost empty bottle of firewhisky.

"I think you've had enough of that." Sirius said laughingly taking the bottle from my hands.

I started pouting. "Mean." I slapped his head.

"Ow!" Sirius rubbed his head. "You're a mean drunk."

We were quiet for a moment. Sirius was lying down on the floor. "Why don't you come on the bed?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because you'll regret it in the morning."

"No I won't."

Sirius sighed. "Are you going to let me sleep?"

"Not unless you get in bed with me." Wow. Who knew I'd ever say those words to Sirius Black.

"Fine." He grunted and got in next to me.

I snuggled up to him and sighed. "Isn't this nice." Everything was so much more fun drunk.

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey Sirius?"

"Go to sleep Fauna."

"One more question I promise."

He sighed. "Fine."

I leaned on my elbow and looked at him. "Did you really think I was pretty today?"

Sirius was quiet for a moment. "Yes Douglas, you were very pretty today."

"So then what would you do if I kissed you?" I asked slyly.

"Don't." He said firmly.

"But why?" I frowned.

"Remus likes you. I can't do that to him."

"But I've liked you since first year." My eyes widened. "Woops," I giggled. "Wasn't supposed to say that."

Sirius smiled. "Really?"

I nodded my head. "Shh, don't tell anyone ok?"

"Our little secret." He said. "Now go to sleep little Douglas."

I kissed Sirius' cheek before laying down on his chest. "Gnite Sirius thanksfereferything." I mumbled incoherently. And soon, we were both fast asleep.


	10. To Murder A Whistler

* * *

"Someone kill whoever is whistling!" I mumbled waking up to the worst headache of my life.

"Whoops, sorry Douglas. Just getting dressed." I froze. Either I was having a very vivid dream or Sirius Black was standing above me half-naked. He tilted his head to the side. "What? You look shocked."

"What are you doing in the girls dormitory?" I asked slowly.

Sirius smirked. "Um, we're not in the girls dormitory." He was quiet. "You don't remember last night do you?"

Bugger. "Last night?" I asked meekly.

Sirius frowned. "The ball?"

I thought for a minute, and then everything sort of came back in a blur. Remus' face, Regulas' drunken attack, and Sirius saving me. "You saved me."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't be so over dramatic."

I tried to sit up, but an intense pain shot up my back. "Uff," I grabbed my back.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked looking alarmed.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. "Just a little sore." Sirius nodded his head. After stretching a bit, I realized something. Something horrific and terrible. I was sitting in bed. In my bra. "Merlin's beard!" I shrieked grabbing the bed cover and throwing it on myself. "You could have told me I was naked!"

Sirius grinned. "But where's the fun in that. And you're not naked."

"Did we," I whispered. "Did we do anything?"

Sirius looked confused before his eyes widened. "What? No, no. I don't even know how you ended up like that." He bent down and picked something up. "Here," he said handing me my dress.

"I can't go out in my dress. It'll look like we...like we-"

"Shagged?" Sirius asked smiling.

I glared at him and crossed my arms. "Yes!"

He smiled brighter. "Then wear these." He gave me his dress shirt and pants.

"What about you?" I asked taking the clothes slowly, and putting them on.

He grinned. "As if it'll be out of the ordinary to see me shirtless. I wouldn't be surprised if old Minny gets all girly over me." I got out of bed, Sirius' clothes extra large on my short form. He took one look at me and doubled over in laughter.

I glared. "Gee, thanks."

He got out a few more laughs before sobering. "Sorry. You look nice."

"Certainly." I said sarcastically. I looked around. "Where are we?"

"Ah, can't tell you that."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course." I went to the door.

"I wouldn't go yet if I were you."

I turned around and saw Sirius looking at something. "And why not?"

"Filch is out there."

"How did you-"

He interrupted me. "So what are we going to do about Remus?"

"Remus! Oh bugger, I forgot!" I groaned. "How could we be so thick?"

"We? Oh no, this was all you. I was merely confused. I didn't even know it was you!"

I rolled my eyes. I seemed to do that a lot by Sirius. "I don't think Remus sees it that way."

Sirius sighed. "You're right."

"Well I'm sure-" I stopped mid-sentence. "Is there a loo in here?" I mumbled.

Sirius looked at me weird. "Yeah, it's through there." He said pointing at a wooden door. "You ok? You don't look so good."

"Move!" I said pushing him out of the way and running to the toilet, before I started throwing up. Oh just wonderful! It's bad enough Sirius saw all of my girly bits, but now he was going to see my vomit as well.

I felt my hair pulled back, and my back rubbed. "Good, just get it out of your system and you'll feel better."

"Ugh, just kill me why don't you." I groaned before vomiting again.

Sirius laughed. "Don't worry. Just tell me when you feel better. I was like this the first time I got drunk."

"Drunk?!" I asked mortified. What in the world did he mean?

"Yeah, drunk. I gave you some firewhiskey for your back. You just wouldn't stop drinking it."

I groaned, before finally feeling like there was nothing left to throw up. I tried to stand, and reached for the faucet next to the toilet. I turned it on and washed my face with cold water.

"Feel better?" Sirius asked all peachy faced.

"Much."

"Good, because we can leave now."

We walked out of the loo and into the bedroom we had previously occupied. I couldn't even look at my dress. It reeked of alcohol. "Ugh, let's just go."

"Alright then, follow me." Sirius opened the door and peered out slowly. I didn't recognize where we were, which was very strange.

He then led me on a very confusing, very nauseating trip until we stopped in front of the Gryffindor Common Room. "Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Timbleweed." Sirius whispered.

The door opened and we walked into an empty room. "What time is it?" I whispered.

"About nine. I suspect everyones tired from the ball."

I nodded my head and looked at Sirius awkwardly. "So, uh-"

"Never mention this happened?"

I smiled. "Exactly what I was thinking."

"Alright well, goodnight..er morning?"

I laughed. "Same to you." I took a step forward before I remembered something. I turned back to Sirius. "Oh, thanks again. For everything."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Again with the over dramatics."

We both laughed before I walked upstairs to my dorm and collapsed on my bed. Tired from my crazy adventure.

---------------------------------

"Oh I'm such a slag! Remus won't even look at me." I groaned, putting my head in my hands. I had spent the last half hour explaining to Lily and Cassie what had happened last night and this morning.

"Oh it's not that bad Fauna." Lily said sympathetically.

Cassie was currently laughing her arse off. "Fauna...Fauna's a..." She gasped for breath. "Fauna's a bigger slag than me!"

I glared at her. "You're not helping!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Ignore her. She's a big prat!"

Cassie laughed. "Oh please, she's just upset because I caught her snogging James Potter."

My eyes widened as Lily slapped Cassie's arm. "We weren't snogging."

"What happened?" I asked.

Lily blushed. "We merely exchanged-"

"Saliva." Cassie finished.

I was in shock. "Oh my goodness. Lily Evans I thought you had more self restraint than that."

"Oh shut up."

Cassie and I laughed at Lily's unfortunate expression. "Fauna hand me that red shirt over there." As I grabbed the lacy thing and gave it to Cassie she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be getting ready? You do know we leave for home in a few hours?"

"Uh, yes about that."

"What's wrong Fauna?" Lily asked confused.

"Well, remember that letter my mother sent a few days ago? She asked me to stay at school."

"For break?" Cassie asked.

I nodded my head. "She's frightened. What with the war."

Lily shuddered. "I heard he's getting stronger."

Cassie sighed. "Well, at least we're safe for one more year."

I looked at them both. "Yes well, ever since my brother died, she's been acting strange. This summer I was barely allowed to leave the house. My father barely talks anymore."

Lily frowned. "Why didn't you tell us Fauna?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's still new." We were silent for a moment before I stood up. "Alright, now let's get your packing finished. You have a train to catch."

--------------------------------

"Goodbye Fauna, we'll write to you!"

"If Black bothers you, just kick him in the groin!" Cassie yelled as she and Lily ran to catch the carriages to the train.

"Have fun!" I called waving. "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas!" They yelled back.

I waited until they left, before turning back and walking to the castle. I wrapped my cloak tightly around me as it was getting colder and colder. White snow covered the grounds and was falling on my freshly washed her-I mean not that I minded or anything.

"Douglas? What you doing down here?"

I turned around and saw Sirius walking toward me. "Just saying goodbye to the girls. What are you doing here?"

Sirius shrugged. "Same thing. Except with Prongs of course." Sirius sighed. "James has been talking about his 'Lily Flower' again. It gets annoying after a while."

I laughed. "Well then he'll be happy to know Lily isn't any better."

Sirius smiled. "You want to walk to Gryffindor tower?"

My eyes widened. "Together?"

"No I'll walk a mile ahead of you and see who gets there faster." He said sarcastically.

I laughed nervously. "Fine let's walk."

"So I take it you're staying here for the holidays?"

I nodded my head. "How many of us are here?"

Sirius thought about it. "Well you, me, Remus, and a few third years."

Remus. Bugger. "So-" I swallowed. "how's Remus?"

"Not talking to me. He's pissed bout last night."

"Bugger." I cursed. "I'm such a prick."

Sirius laughed. "You're a pretty prick."

Dear God had I died. Sirius Black had called me pretty. AGAIN! "Thanks," I mumbled blushing.

"Ah don't be so shy. I mean you _have_ fancied me since first year remember?"

"What?" I screeched. How in the name of Merlins beard did he know that? "What are you talking about?"

"Don't be bashful. You told me so last night."

"WHEN I WAS DRUNK?!" Oh my God. What was it with me and committing social suicide?

Sirius laughed. "Relax Douglas. Remember, it's our little secret."

I groaned. "I'm such a pathetic excuse for a witch."

"You're not that bad." Sirius smiled.

"Yes I am." I was worse than pathetic.

"How come my brother's taken a fancy to you?" Whoa. That was random.

"Regulas?"

"That is my brother, though I wish it were otherwise." At the fear on my face, Sirius quickly interjected, "He went home for the holidays. You're safe."

I sighed. "I don't know. We were friends. At least I thought we were."

"Mistake number one, befriending a Slytherin."

"Then he tried to kiss me and I thought that was the end of it."

"Mistake number two, trusting a Slytherin to not be a slimy git."

"I guess I didn't really think he'd be that slimy. He was nice to me you know."

"Mistake number three, Slytherins are NEVER nice."

I glared at him. "You know that's really annoying."

He laughed. "Sorry."

"Anyway, he cornered me after I chased after Remus and-" I remembered something.

"What?"

"Remus. He called Remus a half-breed." When Sirius' eyes widened, I looked at him suspiciously. "Why did he call Remus a half-breed?"

"No reason." Sirius said just a little too quickly.

"O.K." I said slowly.

"Hungry?" He asked.

I resigned to his constant mood swings. "Why not?"

"Great let's go to the kitchens and grab a bite."

"The kitchens?" Oh bugger.


	11. A Jerk in the Kitchens

Hey guys! Wow well this chapter is full of great moments between Sirius and Fauna so hope you enjoy! Oh and thanks so much to those of you who are still reviewing. And for those who aren't, please due, because I would like to know if you enjoy my story, questions, comments, concerns? Alright well on with the story.

* * *

"So this is Hogwarts kitchens." I said slowly. I had to admit it was impressive. I mean the fact that Sirius had to tickle a picture of a pear to get us in was strange, but other than that, it was a sight. There were little houselves running around trying to prepare meals for later, and cleaning up.

"Yeah, this is it." Sirius said going to sit at a small table in the middle. I followed him. "Don't look so stiff Douglas."

I rolled my eyes. "Listen, it's not everyday you find out you spill secrets when you're drunk."

"Oh please, I've done it a few times too."

I sighed. "Not as embarrassing as mine I bet."

Sirius snorted. "Don't be so sure. Thanks love," He said taking a goblet and winking at a female house elf who blushed profusely. Hm, I didn't even know house elves could blush. He took a sip and handed me another goblet. "Last year I got so drunk I told James I fancied his mum."

I almost spit up my pumpkin juice. "Wait....wait...you what?" I said laughing.

Sirius grinned. "You wouldn't be laughing if you saw what his mum looked like." I smiled at him as a tray of truffles was brought to us. He handed one to me and took one himself. "So let me ask you a question."

"Shoot," I said taking a bite.

"If you like me, why did you say yes to Remus for the ball?"

Bugger, here we go. "Um," I said clearing my throat. "Well, I just thought I'd eventually get over my crush. And it's not that I don't like Remus, I do. Just not in that way I guess."

Sirius nodded his head. "It's going to be a while before Remus talks to you again."

I groaned. "I know. I'm horrible."

Sirius grinned. "Don't blame yourself. Nobody can resist me."

I sighed dramatically. "Well I do regret it. I mean apart from the looks, there really isn't much is there?"

Sirius looked shocked, before he realized I was laughing. "Don't ever joke like that again!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my goblet. This was nice. I couldn't believe I was actually sitting and having a conversation with Sirius Black. I would be the envy of the whole school. He was looking at me strangely. It was a bit unnerving."You know if you had told me earlier that you liked me, it could have saved us a lot of trouble."

I tilted my head. "Why?"

"Because," He said, his face coming toward mine. "I could have done this much sooner." And with that said, Sirius Black, yes THE Sirius Freaking Black kissed me. Right there in the kitchens. He KISSED me! I was shocked at first, but soon fell into rhythm with him. And let me tell you, it was the most amazing thing in my short life. His lips that had kissed so many others, were the perfect size for mine. And when his hand grabbed my hair, I thought I had died. I could hear giggling in the back, but I ignored it. I felt the weird tingling sensation I had in the beginning of the year when I had touched him. When we broke apart Sirius just stared at me.

"Wow," I sighed, blushing a bit.

Sirius stood up, messing with his hair. "I....have to go." He mumbled, before leaving me alone in the kitchens.

I was mortified. No, I was beyond mortified. Had I been that bad? Was I that disgusting? I felt like crying and hitting him with a bludger! This was the most embarrassing thing. I stood up and awkwardly thanked the house elves before leaving the kitchens. I didn't know how long it took me to get back to the Gryffindor tower, but it was a while. I saw Remus as I entered, but he just glared at me before leaving the room. I didn't even bother to go down to dinner, and I slept early. I didn't understand why Sirius was such a prick! I mean he WAS a Black after all, but still! He could have at least decently told me I wasn't any good, the jerk! And Remus, well-at least he had an excuse to be a prick toward me. Oh, how had my life gotten so completely complicated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next week I stayed away from everyone left at Hogwarts, and instead I would just go down to the kitchens or the library. Honestly, it was like Black always knew where I was. I couldn't even look at him. And so what if I was being a bit over dramatic? He well deserved it! Although weird things started happening after the kiss.

It was strange; every night I would take a walk around the grounds and visit Hagrid. And every night I would see a huge dog. I mean it was like he was following me. At first he kept his distance, but after a few days he got closer and closer to me. It was a while before I warmed up to him though.

Tonight was one of those nights. "Goodbye Hagrid." I called exiting his hut.

_Bark_

I turned around and saw the same black dog. He walked over to me and sat down tilting his head. "What?" I asked. The dog whimpered and layed down on his back. "Do you want me to pet your stomach?" I sat on my knees as the dog barked. I pet his stomach and (here's where it gets freaky) it looked like he smiled. "Where'd you come from," I mumbled. The dog sat up and started walking away. He got a few feet away before turning back and looking at me expectantly. I was confused, before I realized he wanted me to follow him. So I did. He led me to the lake and licked my face when I sat next to him. "Stop," I said laughing. I stayed with him for a few hours before leaving back to the Common Room.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I hope you're both well. Mum you'll be happy to know _

_I haven't taken off the necklace you had sent me since_

_I got it. All is well with me. I was feeling a bit under _

_the weather a few days ago, but I feel better now. How is-_

"Hey Douglas."

I looked up from my letter to see Sirius standing above me. I glared at him before turning back to my letter. The giant squid sprayed us a little with water.

"I know I fully deserve that but, you can't stay mad at me forever."

"Watch me," I spat at him. I mean normal people don't kiss other normal people and then just run away,

"Ha! I got you talking." He said smiling. When I continued to glare at him he sighed. "Why are you so mad?"

I stood up slowly. "Because you are a prat." I said slowly and evenly. As I started to walk away, I felt him pull me back.

"Come on Douglas. Remus isn't talking to me, you're not talking to me, I have no one to talk to."

"Not my problem." I said walking faster. The jerk followed me.

"Fauna I-"

I spun around. "What do you want?!"

"Why are you so mad?" Oh no way was he getting angry!

"Why am I mad?" I asked poking him in the chest. "Hm, how many girls have you kissed and then ran away from?" When he was quiet I rolled my eyes. "You could have just said I wasn't any good. It could have saved you the trouble."

"Not any-now what are you talking about?"

I groaned loudly. "Just leave me alone."

But he didn't. "Why are you so bothered? Because I left?" He sighed. "Listen it was a weird moment." At my open mouth he shook his head. "Not in that way. I mean I didn't plan it-well I did, but it was just a little too weird for me."

"Gee, thanks a lot." I said sarcastically.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Listen that's not what I meant. It's just the whole Remus thing makes this a little complicated."

I looked at him. "And what is this?" I asked.

Sirius shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not exactly sure myself."

I was quiet for a moment. "So I wasn't horrible?"

"No. Actually you were quite good." He said grinning. I smiled. "Ah, finally a smile."

"Well I'm still mad at you." I said crossing my arms and pretending to be mad.

Sirius laughed. "Yes, it's very obvious."

I slapped his arm. "You're a jerk. Why do I always have problems with you?"

"Me?" Sirius asked incredulously. "You're the crazy one. You take everything far too seriously."

I rolled my eyes. "Now who's being over dramatic."

Sirius looked upset before realizing I was kidding. He rubbed my hair. "You give me a headache Douglas."

I patted my hair down and started walking again. Sirius followed me. "So, Remus still not talking to you?"

Sirius grinned. "Well he called me a prat the other day. Sort of mumbled it after I kissed him."

I looked at him strangely. "Hm, didn't know you swing that way."

Sirius' eyes widened. "What? No! As a joke, you know. Ha ha?"

"Uh-huh," I said pretending not to believe him. "He hasn't so much as mumbled anything to me. Ugh, I'm horrible."

Sirius nodded. "A regular slag. How was I to know you were seducing me?"

I looked at him shocked. "Seducing you. Need I remind you, you were the one talking about my beauty." I deepened my voice comically. "'I never forget a pretty face'. Oh give me a break. Does that really work with girls?"

Sirius laughed. "Actually that's got me a few shags here and there."

"You're dirty." I said slowly.

Sirius laughed and grabbed my arm. "So, now that you're not mad at me anymore," I froze when he started coming closer. "How about we continue where we left off?"

"Huh?" I said brain dead. Yup that was the sexiest thing I could thing of. Huh.

Sirius grinned and inched closer and closer. "Say you want me to kiss you."

Ah, so that was his game. "No," I whispered.

He looked me in the eyes and grabbed my chin. "Stubborn wench,"

"Prat,"

And with that, Sirius Black and I were once again snogging in the middle of Hogwarts corridor. This one was longer and more intense then our little snog session in the kitchens. I felt him push me against a wall and pull my hair a little.

"Oy you weasel, that's my hair,"

Sirius laughed and pulled harder. Listen God, yeah if you wanted to just kill me right now I'd be perfectly happy with it. Mind you just let me finish this little-

A clearing of someones throat made us break apart. We practically jumped away from each other when we saw it was Remus.

"Remus," I said shocked.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You two are disgusting. Can't you stop groping each other for a second?"

Stupid Sirius grinned and pulled me to his side. "What can I say mate? She can't resist me."

I snorted. "Don't you wish?" I pulled away from Sirius and stepped toward Remus. "Remus, are you still mad at me?"

Remus shrugged. "A little. But what I want to know is what you two are now?"

Sirius and I looked at each other. "Um, good question." I blushed. "So uh,"

"What? You can't be snogging partners. Fauna would never stand for it. And Sirius isn't the exclusive type."

"Moony my boy, where is this new attitude from. It hurts me so," Sirius said dramatically. Remus and I rolled our eyes. "Douglas and I have not discussed our relations as of yet."

"Well whatever we are, we love you Remus." I said smiling at him.

I could tell he wanted to smile. It wasn't Remus' nature to be mad at someone for too long. "Yes, yes," He mumbled blushing.

"Well, who's hungry?"

"You mean you're not full from eating each other's faces?"

"Ah touche Moony."

I stood in the middle of Hogwarts' very own Marauders as we walked to the kitchens. I threw one arm around both. "Boys, this is a very momentous day in Hogwarts History. You two get to walk with me."

Sirius guffawed as Remus laughed. "You've been hanging out with Sirius too much."

-------------------------------------------

Later that night, we were sitting in the Common Room laughing about some story Sirius was telling us, when I realized I was the only one laughing. I looked at Remus' sleeping form on the couch. He looked like a baby, and for once not the tired and disheveled young boy.

Sirius had his arm around me on the floor where we were sitting. "You know when I was younger I always knew James was my family. I mean really my family."

I nodded my head. "He's more of a brother than your own."

"He's never so much as argued for more than a day with me. Remus is my family too, but he'll chastise me when I do something stupid. James is always doing those stupid things with me."

I looked at his face and scooted closer to him. His fingers interlaced mine. "You really love him," I whispered.

"So tell me something. How's it you don't have a boyfriend?"

I laughed. "Right one just hasn't come along I guess." Sirius nodded his head. "How's it you're never single."

Sirius laughed quietly. "It's funny, even with these girls, I feel single. They're just there for one thing."

"Ew," I whispered as Sirius laughed.

"What say you and me start-"

"What? Dating?" I said incredulously as I turned to face Sirius. "I am not those type of girls."

"I know, I know." Sirius pulled me back to him and kissed me. "That's exactly why I want to date you."

I swallowed hard. He was actually being serious, no pun intended. Had I finally died and gone to heaven? Oh Merlin, tell me this wasn't a dream. This was what I had wished for since I even knew someone like Sirius Black existed.

"What's your answer?"

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes,"

Sirius grinned and kissed me again. "Ha, knew I'd get you."

I rolled my eyes. "I can still change my mind you know."

"Yes but you won't."

"Cocky prat,"

"Crazy wench."


End file.
